


Eine Laune der Natur

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bittersweet Ending, Crack Pairing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Some Humor, cliched bullshit, off-screen shenanigans, unplanned epicness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Menschen und Affen haben ihre Differenzen beigelegt und leben gemeinsam in kleinen Siedlungen. Trotzdem kommt es immer wieder zu Reibereien, bei denen sich ein junger Caesar und sein Schulkamerad McCullough besonders hervortun. Als die beiden Unruhestifter zu Strafarbeiten auf den Feldern außerhalb der Siedlung verdonnert werden, hat das für sie unerwartete Folgen …





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn man was haben will, muss man es selber machen. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich den 0,01% des Fandoms, die Interesse an hanebüchenen Crackpairings haben, viel Spaß. Die anderen dürfen sich gerne nach etwas Anderem umsehen :3

Taylor richtete sich auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jetzt im Spätfrühling nahm die Sonne Tag für Tag an Kraft zu und brannte unbarmherzig auf die Arbeiter und Arbeiterinnen der Obstplantage herunter. Der großgewachsene, schlaksige Mann drückte den schmerzenden Rücken durch. Für wenige Minuten erlaubte er sich eine Pause, während der er seinen Blick über die Arbeiter gleiten ließ. Auf der Obstplantage rund um den Ort, der einst als Mill Valley bekannt gewesen war, arbeiteten nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Schimpansen, Orang-Utans, Bonobos und sogar der ein oder andere Gorilla.

Wirklich, dachte sich Taylor, sie waren weit gekommen. Noch vor 15 Jahren hatten Affen und Menschen einen Vernichtungskrieg gegeneinander geführt, der beide Spezies ausgelöscht hätte, hätten sie sich nicht zu einem Friedensvertrag durchgerungen. Es war ein wackeliger Frieden gewesen, der entgegen aller Unkenrufe noch immer bestand.

Von den fanatischen Affen- und Menschentrupps einmal abgesehen, die verbohrt und verbissen den Kampf in den weiträumigen Wäldern fortsetzten. Taylor verstand diese Splittergruppen nicht, und seiner Meinung nach konnten sie sich getrost gegenseitig umbringen, solange sie friedliche Siedlungen wie Mill Valley in Ruhe ließen. Hier funktionierte das Zusammenleben. Nicht immer ohne Reibereien, aber Menschen und Affen gingen nicht mehr mit Gewehren aufeinander los, oder löschten sich gegenseitig Familien und Zukunft aus.

Taylor winkte der Schimpansin Zira zu, die zwei Baumreihen weiter Äpfel vom Boden einsammelte. Kaum lächelte sie ihm verschmitzt zu, schob sich das Gesicht ihres Verlobten Cornelius an einem der Baumstämme vorbei. Der Schimpanse beäugte Taylor kritisch und fletschte die Zähne.

Taylor lachte in sich hinein. Ob Mensch oder Affe, wenn es um ihre Freundinnen ging, verstanden beide keinen Spaß. Für Taylor war es ohnehin nur Spaß. Er machte sich nichts aus seinen haarigen Verwandten, aber er liebte es, sie zu ärgern. Gerade wollte er seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen, als er jäh grob zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

„Verdammt noch mal!“, kämpfte er fluchend um sein Gleichgewicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte er einen Blick auf einen jugendlichen Schimpansen, der, auf allen Vieren, mit einem Affenzahn zwischen den Obstbäumen hindurchfetzte. Kaum hatte Taylor seine Balance wiedergefunden, folgte dem flüchtenden Schimpansen eine Bande menschlicher Teenager. Wieder wurde Taylor unsanft zur Seite gestoßen und diesmal verlor er tatsächlich sein Gleichgewichtig, stürzte auf die vollen Apfelkörbe und riss sie um. Die harte Arbeit von Stunden kullerte sich über den Boden.

„He, ihr! Bleibt stehen, verdammt!“, brüllte Taylor den Rabauken hinterher und schüttelte die Faust. Natürlich hörte keiner auf ihn. Als ihm sein Freund Brent die Hand hinhielt, ergriff sie Taylor und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Diese verdammten Taugenichtse!“, grollte er.

„Ach, komm schon. Die haben einfach zu viel Energie.“

„Zu viel Energie? Seit ich denken kann, fetzen sie sich, kaum dass sie sich sehen. Denen sollte mal jemand ordentlich das Fell gerben, dann hört dieser Blödsinn auf!“

„Sie haben’s auch nicht einfach.“

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Niemand hat es einfach!“

Brent klopfte seinem Freund schweigend auf die Schultern und half ihm, die umgefallenen Körbe aufzurichten und die Äpfel einzusammeln. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Der brutale Krieg hatte Wunden gerissen, die noch nicht verheilt waren und vielleicht nie wirklich heilen würden.

 ***

Der junge Schimpanse raste derweil weiter durch die Obstplantage, dass Gras und Staub nur so flogen. Obwohl es nicht den Anschein hatte, war seine wilde Flucht wohlüberlegt. Er hatte ein genaues Ziel vor Augen: Einen uralten, riesigen Apfelbaum, der wie eine Göttin über den anderen Obstbäumen aufragte. Ein schiefes Lächeln schob sich auf das Gesicht des Affen, ehe er, ohne seine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, den Stamm des knorrigen Apfelbaums hinaufkletterte. Kaum hatte er es sich in der Baumkrone gemütlich gemacht, erreichten seine Verfolger den Baum. Keuchend und schnaufend standen sie unten und blickten zu ihm herauf.

„Caesar, du elender Feigling!“, brüllte einer der Jugendlichen, ein blond Kerl mit dicker Hornbrille. „Komm runter und kämpf wie ein Mann!“

„Komm rauf und kämpf wie ein Affe. Kannst du nicht klettern, Dreyfus?“ Der halbwüchsige Schimpanse pflückte einen Apfel und biss hinein. Ihm rann der Saft über das Kinn.

Unten tigerten die Halbstarken um den Baum wie ein Rudel Wölfe. Tatsächlich gab es keine Möglichkeiten für sie, den Apfelbaum zu erklimmen. Selbst mit einer Räuberleiter blieben die untersten Äste außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Der alte Apfelbaum war eine hervorragende Festung.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Colonel?“, wandte sich Dreyfus an einen drahtigen, breitschultrigen Jungen mit Bürstenhaarschnitt und dem ersten Flaum am Kinn. Obwohl er bisher geschwiegen hatte, war er ganz offensichtlich der Anführer der Bande. Auch jetzt sagte er kein Wort, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zwischen den Obstbäumen. Er ließ nicht nur seine Spießgesellen einigermaßen verblüfft zurück. Auch Caesar reckte neugierig den Kopf, um zu sehen, was sein alter Widersacher plante. McCullough, von allen Schülern ob seines militärischen Aussehens und Auftretens einfach nur _Colonel_ genannt, war ein Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Tatsächlich kam der _Colonel_ bald darauf mit einer Leiter zurück, die er an den Baumstamm lehnte.

„Haltet sie gut fest. Das Äffchen gehört mir!“, befahl er Dreyfus und den anderen, und stieg hinauf.

Caesar fletschte die Zähne und kletterte höher. Die Äste wurden immer dünner und würden sein Gewicht bald nicht mehr tragen.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, zieh ich dir das Fell über die Ohren!“

„Brich dir nicht den Hals!“

Demonstrativ setzte sich der Schimpanse in eine Astgabel, pflückte in aller Seelenruhe einen weiteren Apfel und biss hinein. Dabei ließ er seinen Widersacher nicht aus den Augen.

„Du wirst noch um Gnade winseln!“

„So wie du, als ich die Kaffeemaschine nach dir geworfen habe? Du hast gequiekt wie ein kleines Schweinchen.“

McCullough lief vor Zorn rot an.

„Ich mach dich kalt!“, fauchte er und hatte mit zwei Sätzen das Ende der Leiter erreicht. Caesar zuckte auf seiner Astgabel zusammen. Er blickte den Apfel in seiner Hand an, dann den Menschen. Dann den Apfel. Dann warf er ihn.

Und traf McCullough zielsicher zwischen die Augen. Für einen Augenblick hielt die Zeit den Atem an, bevor der Colonel das Gleichgewicht verlor, hintenüber fiel und die Leiter nach unten rauschte.


	2. Chapter 2

Direktorin Hunter stand mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und blickte durch das große Fenster hinaus auf den Vorplatz der Schule. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren nur wenige Schüler zu sehen, denn der Unterricht war für heute längst zu Ende. Nur diejenigen, die nachsitzen mussten, außerschulische Kurse belegten oder den Nachhilfeunterricht besuchten, trieben sich auf dem aufgerissenen Asphaltplatz vor dem Schulgebäude herum. Vereinzelt turnten Orang-Utans in den Bäumen, die den Hof säumten. Und dort drüben war Luca, ein bulliger Gorilla, groß für sein Alter, der seiner besten Freundin Nova die Schultasche nach Hause trug. Die eiserne Direktorin gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Wenn sie das friedliche Miteinander der Menschen- und Affenkinder so beobachtete, glaubte sie fest daran, dass der Friede zwischen ihren Spezies auch in der Zukunft halten würde.

Dann wiederum gab es die Störenfriede unter ihren Schülern.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass ich solches Verhalten an meiner Schule nicht dulde.“

Hunters Stimme war leise, aber schneidend wie eine Rasierklinge. Sie brauchte nicht lauter zu sprechen, denn keiner der drei Anwesenden wagte es, auch nur einen Piep von sich zu geben. Da war zum einen Hunters Sekretär McDowall, ein schmächtiger Mann in einem abgetragenen Anzug, der einen schweren Ordner wie einen Schild vor sich hielt. Zum anderen zwei ihrer Schüler, die Hunter in ihrem Büro schon so oft empfangen hatte, dass es ihr beinahe zur Gewohnheit geworden war.

„Ihr seid Opfer dieses Krieges, auch wenn ihr ihn selbst nicht mehr erlebt habt. Ihr versteht _nichts_ von den Gräueln, die sich Affen und Menschen gegenseitig angetan haben. Ihr habt die Leichenberge und Massengräber Erschossener nicht gesehen. Ihr habt nicht erlebt, wie aus den idiotischsten Gründen ganze Familien ausgerottet wurden.“

Hunter wandte sich mit steinernem Gesicht zu Caesar und McCullough um. In ihren schwarzen Augen schlug der Zorn Funken.

„Aber ich war dabei! Ich und viele andere. Wir haben dafür gekämpft, dass unsere Spezies heute in Frieden miteinander leben können. Eure kleinkarierten Auseinandersetzungen haben hier keinen Platz, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr den harterkämpften Frieden an meiner Schule respektiert!“

Weder McCullough noch Caesar sagte ein Wort. Stur starrten sie vor sich auf den Boden. Der eine wie der andere sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Caesars Fell war stumpf und zerzaust. Immer wieder schniefte er und fuhr sich mit dem Finger an die Nase, weil ihm das geronnene Blut das Atmen erschwerte. McCulloughs linkes Auge hatte sich bereits verfärbt und würde bald in allen Regenbogenfarben schillern. So wie der ganze Rest seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Er hielt sich auch ein wenig schief. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihm der Knöchel von seinem Sturz vom Baum weh tat.

Schuldgefühle suchte Hunter in ihren Augen vergeblich.

„Ich verstehe euch nicht. Eure Eltern sind in diesem Krieg umgekommen. Ausgerechnet ihr beide solltet begreifen, wie wichtig ein friedliches Miteinander ist.“

„Der Affe soll in seinen Wald verschwinden, wo er hingehört!“

„So war es und so wäre es geblieben, wenn ihr Menschen nicht immer nur an euch denken würdet!“

„RUHE!“

Die Direktorin seufzte. Die ewigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen McCullough und Caesar ermüdeten sie. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Wann immer die beiden aufeinandertrafen, knallte es. Warum überhaupt Energie an etwas verschwenden, das ohnehin nie fruchten würde? Sie winkte McDowall heran, der den schweren Ordner vor sie auf den Tisch legte.

„Danke.“ Sie schlug ihn auf und blätterte zu einer bestimmten Stelle. Das Kinn auf die ineinander verschlungenen Hände gestützt, las sie für ein paar Sekunden. Als sie mit Sprechen fortfuhr, sträubten sich McCullough und Caesar die Nackenhaare: „Da ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht daran denkt, euch anzupassen, und bisher alle Strafen zu nichts geführt haben, werde ich andere Saiten aufziehen. Ihr dürft eure überschüssige Energie in die Felder außerhalb Mill Valleys stecken. Die Arbeit ist hart und nicht ungefährlich, aber ihr beide seid alt genug, um richtig mit anpacken zu können. Zumindest an den Wochenenden. Während der Woche will ich euch weiterhin in der Schule und auf den Obstplantagen sehen! Der Winter kommt noch früh genug, und wir können auf zwei so kräftige Beispiele der Spezies Mensch und Schimpanse unmöglich verzichten. Wenn euch nach einer solchen Woche noch immer der Sinn nach einer Rauferei ist, bitteschön.“

Hunter blickte auf.

„Das ist alles. Ihr könnt gehen.“

Die beiden starrten die Direktorin an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du blöder Affe!“, zischte der Colonel. Caesar fletschte die Zähne. Ihm sträubte sich das Fell.

„Meine? Ich habe mich nur gegen dich und deine Vollidiotentruppe verteidigt!“

„Das ist unsere Stadt! Geh du zurück in den Wald, wo du hingehörst! Niemand will dich Missgeburt hier haben. Dich nicht und auch nicht deinen Freak von einem Vater, der eine Äffin gefi-…“

Mit einem Satz war Caesar an McCullough dran und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden.

„RAUS!“, donnerte Direktorin Hunter.

***

William Rodman kam an diesem Abend spät nach Hause, was für ihn tatsächlich die Regel und nicht die Ausnahme war. Als Gründungsmitglied des _Kontrollgremiums zur Verbesserung der artübergreifenden Kommunikation_ (KoVAK) war er eine wichtige Persönlichkeit und ständig unterwegs, um das Miteinander zwischen Affen und Menschen zu verbessern. Es war eine harte und ermüdende Arbeit, tagtäglich die Vorurteile zu bekämpfen, mit der sich Menschen und Affen begegneten. Nicht überall funktionierte die Zusammenarbeit so gut wie hier in Mill Valley. Pulsierende Riesenstädte wie San Francisco gab es nicht mehr. Statt dessen war das Leben geprägt von weit verstreuten Siedlungen, die sich meist selbst versorgten. Die Affengrippe hatte nicht nur menschliches Leben zerstört, sondern auch deren globale Kommunikation und den Handel. Es würde noch Jahrzehnte dauern, bis der überregionale Handel wieder richtig in Schwung kam und von einem weltweiten Handel und seinen Vorteilen konnten die Überlebenden nur mehr träumen.

Die Türe fiel hinter Will ins Schloss. Er drehte den Schlüssel zweimal herum. Achtlos ließ er seine Tasche von der Schulter auf den Boden gleiten und knipste das Licht an, während er sich gleichzeitig die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte. Die Zweizimmerwohnung mit eigenem Bad und einer Kochnische war purer Luxus. Will war nicht immer glücklich darüber, dass er vom _KoVAK_ so bevorzugt behandelt wurde, wenn sich seine Nachbarn allzu oft mit feuchten Baracken zufriedengeben mussten. Dann wiederum wollte er seinem Adoptivsohn ein so angenehmes Leben wie möglich bieten.

Als Will das kleinere der beiden Zimmer, das Schlafzimmer, betrat, war er überrascht, Caesar noch wach vorzufinden. Der Schimpanse saß im Bett, eingewickelt in seine Decke, und blickte mürrisch und müde vor sich hin.

„Du bist noch wach?“

Will knipste das Licht an, was seinen Adoptivsohn blinzeln ließ. Dessen Gesicht sah noch immer reichlich ramponiert aus. Beunruhigt trat Will an ihn heran und fuhr ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und durch das zerzauste Fell.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts“, grollte Caesar.

„Komm, das sieht mir nicht nach nichts aus.“

Caesar war beileibe nicht das erste Mal in eine Prügelei verwickelt gewesen. Sein Ziehsohn ließ sich nichts gefallen und war sich seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit durchaus bewusst. Meistens beschränkte er sich jedoch darauf, sich zu verteidigen und suchte den Streit nicht von sich aus.

Ohne ein weitere Wort kam Caesars Hand unter der Decke hervor und hielt Will etwas hin, das dieser erst auf den zweiten Blick als Brief erkannte. Er setzte sich zu Caesar auf das Bett und begann zu lesen. Als er fertig war, ließ er den Brief sinken.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du dich verteidigst, aber einen Streit vom Zaun brechen?“

„Ich habe nicht angefangen!“, begehrte Caesar auf.

„Du hast McCullough einen Apfel an den Kopf geworfen! Er hätte sich bei dem Sturz das Genick brechen können.“

„Besser wär’s gewesen“, murmelte Caesar und fühlte sich sofort grob an der Schulter gepackt. In Wills Augen loderte ein zorniges Feuer, das Caesar erschreckte. Er wich dem Blick aus.

„Sag so etwas nie wieder! Das ist genau die Einstellung, die uns in den Krieg geführt und deine Eltern umgebracht hat! Jedes Leben ist verdammt noch mal etwas wert, auch das McCulloughs. Ich weiß, ihr vertragt euch nicht, aber versuche seine Sichtweise zu verstehen. Er hat es nicht leicht.“

Die Worte entfachten heißen Zorn in Caesar. Er fauchte aufgebracht.

„Warum?! Warum muss ich immer klein beigeben? Er und seine idiotischen Schläger machen allen das Leben schwer, aber anstatt ihm ein paar aufs Maul zu geben, soll ich einfach wegschauen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Will fuhr sich mit einer müden Geste über das Gesicht. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sich immer weiter von seinem Ziehsohn zu entfernen. Hatte er ihn in der letzten Zeit zu oft alleine gelassen? War ihm das große Ganze wichtiger gewesen, als sein eigener Sohn? Oder war Caesars Verhalten der Pubertät geschuldet, die er gerade durchmachte und die auch seinen menschlichen Kameraden das Leben schwer machte? Selbst nach seinen jahrelangen Kontakten mit Menschen und Affen war Will überrascht darüber, wie ähnlich sich die beiden Spezies im Grunde waren.

„Ich versuche dir verständlich zu machen, dass das Leben nicht schwarz und weiß ist, und dass, auch wenn du gerne einfach dreinschlagen möchtest, es manchmal klüger ist, nicht mit Gewalt zu reagieren. Gewalt erzeugt …“

„Gegengewalt, ja ich weiß!“ Caesar rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen? Ich bin nicht blöd!“

„Wir alle müssen unseren Teil für eine bessere Zukunft beitragen, auch wenn es schwer ist und es einem manchmal das Gefühl gibt, nichts würde sich ändern“, fuhr Will leise fort und verstrubbelte Caesars Fell. „Ganz besonders du, denn du bist mein Sohn und du wirst meine Aufgabe fortsetzen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin.“

Caesar schnaubte.

„Vielleicht will ich das aber nicht! Die Menschen können mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich würde viel lieber draußen bei den Abtrünnigen leben. Das sind noch _richtige_ Affen!“

Kaum waren ihm die Worte entschlüpft, wurde Caesar ihre Bedeutung bewusste und auch, wem er sie entgegengeschleudert hatte. Will war ihm so vertraut und lieb, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass auch sein Ziehvater ein Mensch war. Caesars Fell sträubte sich vor Schuld.

„Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht.“

Will seufzte nur und zog seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist. Aber versuche zu verstehen, wie viel auf dem Spiel steht. Du und McCullough seid die nächste Generation. Es liegt in euren Händen, dass wir nicht zurück in den Wahnsinn eines neuerlichen Krieges stürzen. Wir alle haben in dieser Zeit viel verloren. Ich will nicht, dass es dir auch so ergeht.“ Für einen Moment klang Wills Stimme seltsam belegt. Doch dann breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er seinen Adoptivsohn anblickte: „Manche von uns hatten Glück und haben durch diese verrückte Zeit auch viel gewonnen.“

Ein warmes Gefühl der Freude stieg in Caesar auf. Plötzlich sah die Welt nicht mehr ganz so düster aus, und auch die bevorstehende Strafarbeit auf den Feldern verlor manches von ihrem Schrecken.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm, ein dicklicher Junge mit Brillengläsern und dem Kleidungsstil einer Vogelscheuche, rannte aus dem Schulgebäude auf den Schulhof und blickte sich gehetzt um. Wieder setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte, schnell für jemanden seiner Statur, Richtung Gebüsch und Bäume, um sich dort zu verstecken. Er passierte eben einen der schön zurechtgeschnittenen Laubbäume mit ihrem dichten Blätterwerk, da schoss ein kräftiger Arm von oben herab, packte den quietschenden Jungen am Kragen und hievte ihn hinauf in die Baumkrone. Malcolm glaubte, sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben, als er sich hoch oben auf einem Ast wiederfand, aber dann blickte er in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes: „Caesar!“, rief er und schlug sich augenblicklich die Hand vor den Mund.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Schon erreichten Malcolms Verfolger den kleinen Hain und blickten sich suchend nach ihrer Beute um.

„Wo ist er hin?“

Caesar erkannte Dreyfus allein an seiner überschnappenden Stimme.

„Vielleicht ins Gebüsch? Würde der kleinen Ratte ähnlich sehen.“

„Hm. Mir nach!“

Caesar und Malcolm warteten, bis der Trupp verschwunden war, bevor sie lachend aufatmeten. Malcolm nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Saum seines etwas zu großen T-Shirts. Wie alle anderen Kinder trug er die Kleider seiner älteren Brüder, ganz gleich, ob sie ihm passten oder standen. Er setzte die Brille auf und strahlte Caesar an.

„Danke! Du hast mir mal wieder meinen dicken Hintern gerettet! Was mach ich nur, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?“

„Es sind doch nur die Wochenenden. Die restlichen Tage rette ich dir gerne auch weiterhin deinen _dicken_ Hintern.“

Caesar schnaubte auf freundliche Art und Weise und gab dem Jungen einen sanften Stoß. Malcolm kratzte sich verlegen die Nase.

„Ja, trotzdem. Ich werd dich vermissen. Was mache ich denn die Wochenenden ohne dich?“

„Dich mit anderen Leuten anfreunden?“

Malcolms Gesicht sprach Bände, was er von dieser Idee hielt.

„Wann fängt deine Strafe an?“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Dieses Wochenende.“

„Dieses Wochenende schon? Das … ist ja schon morgen. Und wirklich zusammen mit dem Colonel? Das ist echt gemein. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass er so ein Arsch ist. Wir wären alle besser dran, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.“

Caesar zuckte mit den Schultern, riss unbewusst ein Blatt ab und knabberte daran. Die Worte Wills kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis, dass jedes Leben etwas wert war. Der Schimpanse schnaubte ärgerlich, bevor er Malcolm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Es wird vielleicht ruhiger, wenn der alte Stinker nicht mehr hier ist.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Dreyfus ist auch ohne den Colonel ein riesiger Kotzbrocken.“

„Du schaffst das schon.“

„Ich werd dich wirklich vermissen, Caesar. Nein, ich mein es ernst. Lass dich vom Colonel nicht einschüchtern. Und … und komm bald wieder zurück!“

Ein Lächeln zupfte an Caesars Mundwinkeln, wie er den Jungen so mit leuchtenden Augen vor sich sitzen sah.

„Flennst du etwa?“, neckte er ihn.

„Nein!“

Caesar lachte tief in seiner Brust.

„Glaub mir, du siehst das alles viel zu negativ, Malcolm. Ich gehe nicht in den Knast und bin am Montag wieder da.“

 ***

Sein eigener Optimismus blieb Caesar im Hals stecken, als er seine Strafe am nächsten Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe antrat. Nebel hing wie ein zerfetztes Tuch zwischen den Häusern und Bäumen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch am Horizont zeigte sich der erste, rosa Schimmer eines neuen Tages. Ausgerüstet mit einem Rucksack, in dem seine Habseligkeiten steckten, stand der übermüdete Schimpanse zwischen den regulären Arbeitern an der Bushaltestelle. Diese Menschen und Affen beiderlei Geschlechts traten den Weg zu den Feldern außerhalb Mill Valleys jeden Tag an, bei jedem Wetter. Nur im Winter fuhren sie seltener hinaus, denn außer winterhartem Gemüse wuchs in der kalten Jahreszeit nichts auf den Feldern. Ob er eines Tages auch zu diesen Erwachsenen mit ihren müden Gesichtern gehören würde? In ihren Augen war das Feuer der Jugend längst erloschen, waren Träume begraben und Wünsche zur Seite geschoben worden. Und doch gab es auch in diesem müden, traurigen Haufen, der nur aus reiner Überlebensnotwendigkeit noch funktionierte, diejenigen, die der harschen Realität ihre Schönheit und ihren Reiz abringen konnten.

Caesar gähnte ungeniert und rieb sich die Augen. Noch war er in einem Alter, in dem er sicher war, niemals so zu enden wie diese Gestalten. Er konnte sich ein solch monotones Dasein einfach nicht vorstellen. Will stand schweigend neben ihm und gähnte ebenfalls. Caesar wäre es lieber gewesen, allein hier zu sein, vor allem, nachdem er McCullough in der Gruppe erspäht hatte, aber Will hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. So bemuttert zu werden war Caesar peinlich. Lieber starrte er seinen erklärten Erzfeind an, als würde er darauf hoffen, dass sich dieser auf ein Blickduell einlassen würde. Der Colonel tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Wie der Schimpanse trug er einen Rucksack und sein Luftgewehr auf dem Rücken, das zur Standardausrüstung der Halbwüchsigen gehörte. Wirkliche, echte Waffen würden sie erst zu ihrer Volljährigkeit bekommen. Zusammen mit einer Flasche Schnaps. Stumpf kaute der Colonel einen Kaugummi. Wenn er Caesar gesehen hatte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Dann kam der Bus. Ein alter, ausrangierter und nicht mehr ganz gelber ehemaliger Schulbus, rauchend und hustend und unglaublich laut in der Stille des Morgens. Will drückte seinen Sohn, der sich nur ungern vor aller Augen so behandeln ließ und verstrubbelte sein Fell.

„Mach mir keine Schande und pass gut auf dich auf. Ich hole dich Sonntagabend wieder ab.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, murmelte Caesar. „Ich finde den Weg auch alleine.“

„Ist dir dein alter Herr schon zu peinlich?“

Will grinste schief.

Caesar fühlte sich ertappt. Unangenehm berührt kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr.

„Bis Sonntag“, verabschiedete er sich rasch und stieg in den Bus ein. Er glaubt, McCullough fies kichern zu hören, aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das alles nur ein.

Caesar fand einen Platz an einem Fenster, das mit einem Tuch verhangen war. Eine Frau, die kaum älter sein konnte als sein Vater, nahm gleich darauf neben ihm Platz und nickte sofort ein. An den unverhüllten Fenstern waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Wachen postiert, die mit Maschinengewehren ausgerüstet waren. Sie beobachteten wachsam die Umgebung und erinnerten den jungen Schimpansen daran, dass die Fahrt zu den Feldern nicht ungefährlich war. Wilde Tiere, die den Wald in den letzten Jahrzehnten zurückerobert hatten, stellten dabei nur die kleinste Gefahr dar. Viel gefährlicher waren marodierende Banden und nicht zuletzt die militärisch agierenden Abtrünnigen.

Der Bus setzte sich rumpelnd in Bewegung. Reihum entsicherten die Wachen ihre Gewehre. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Caesar doch wie ein Gefangener auf dem Weg ins Straflager.

 ***

Mill Valley war längst im Morgennebel verschwunden, als Caesar durch einen heftigen Stoß aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Die Straße war schlecht und der Fahrer nahm offensichtlich jedes Schlagloch mit, das er finden konnte. Der Schimpanse, übernächtigt wie er war, fror. Murrend rollte er sich zu einem Fellball zusammen und schob den Fetzen ein wenig zur Seite, um nach draußen blicken zu können.

Wald war alles, was er sah. Baum an Baum reihte sich am Straßenrand zu einem undurchdringlichen Vorhang aus Grün. Dahinter ging die Sonne auf. Ihre Strahlen filterten golden durch den Schleier und ließen Blätter und Nadeln funkeln wie Smaragde. Ein magischer Anblick, der Caesar plötzlich das Herz schwer werden ließ. Er war draußen im Wald geboren worden, konnte sich aber an diese Zeit nicht mehr erinnern. Alles was blieb, war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach der schattigen Kühle der Wälder, nach dem Geruch erdiger Feuchtigkeit und den Geräuschen von Wind und Tieren im Geäst.

In diesem Augenblick traf ihn etwas am Hinterkopf. Es tat nicht weh, aber als Caesar danach griff, klebte ihm Kaugummi an Fingern und Fell.

Caesar fuhr herum. Sein Blick traf auf den des Colonels, der zwei Reihen hinter ihm saß, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und dreckig grinsend. Jetzt schob sich dieser Teufel einen frischen Kaugummi zwischen die Zähne und kaute demonstrativ. Zorn wallte in Caesar hoch. Er wusste, dass er den nächsten Kaugummi an den Kopf bekommen würde, sobald er sich umdrehte.

Genauso war es.

„Bastard!“, fauchte er, war schon über die zwei Reihen Sitze und Menschen hinweg und hatte seine Hände in McCulloughs Pullover verkrallt, ehe die Bewaffneten eingreifen konnten, um die Kontrahenten zu trennen.

So blieb, trotz Direktorin Hunters ausgeklügeltem Plan, zunächst alles beim Alten.


	4. Chapter 4

„Also keine Besserung?“

„Keine. Ganz im Gegenteil mehren sich die Beschwerden, dass die beiden den ganzen Betrieb aufhalten und die Arbeit nur getan werden kann, wenn sie so weit wie möglich auseinandergehalten werden.“

McDowall klappte die Mappe mit den Unterlagen zusammen, aus der er Hunter einen kurzen Überblick über Caesars und McCulloughs Fortschritte gegeben hatte.

„Selbst wenn man ihnen unterschiedliche Aufgaben zuteilt scheinen sie sich gegenseitig anzuziehen wie Magnete.“

Die Direktorin verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ersparen Sie mir diesen Unsinn, McDowall. Wir reden hier von zwei pubertierenden Halbstarken und nicht von Romeo und Julia! Ich danke allem, was mir heilig ist, wenn diese Unruhestifter endlich die Schule abschließen und hier verschwinden. Dann können sich ihre Familien um sie kümmern!“

McDowall verbiss sich die Bemerkung, dass weder William Rodman noch Colonel a.D. McCullough sehr viel Zeit mit ihren Schützlingen würden verbringen können. Der eine war ein unermüdlicher Kämpfer für ein friedliches Miteinander zwischen Affen und Menschen, der andere ein alter Militär und Veteran, der seine ganz eigenen Dämonen mit sich herumtrug.

„Ich werde noch einmal mit William Rodman und Colonel McCullough sprechen“, schlug der Sekretär vor.

„Bitte, wenn Sie Ihre Zeit vergeuden wollen, McDowall, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich, für meinen Teil, gebe auf!“

 ***

Der Frühling war mittlerweile dem Sommer gewichen. In zwei Wochen waren Sommerferien, was für die Schüler Mill Valleys nicht bedeutete auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, denn diese Zeiten waren mit der Epidemie und dem nachfolgenden Krieg vorbei. Sommerferien bedeutete vor allem, auf den Plantagen und Viehweiden zu arbeiten.

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf die arbeitenden Menschen und Affen herab, die sich durch das Maisfeld kämpften und die nahrhaften Kolben händisch ernteten. Treibstoff war zu einem überlebenswichtigen Gut geworden, das nicht verschwendet wurde, wenn es genügend arbeitsame Hände gab.

Mit der Hitze konnte Caesar gut umgehen. Er empfand sie als noch nicht so beschwerlich, wie seine menschlichen Kollegen, denen der Schweiß übers Gesicht lief und ihre Hemden an den Körpern kleben ließ. Es war die Eintönigkeit der Arbeit, die dem Schimpansen zu schaffen machte. Roboterhaft knickte Caesar die Maiskolben ab und warf sie in den Korb auf seinem Rücken. Einen Schritt weiter, Maiskolben abknicken, in den Korb werfen, wieder einen Schritt weiter. Er arbeitete wie in Trance. Maisstauden, Hitze, die Bewegungen seines Körpers, der Klang seines Atems füllten ihn aus und ließen Caesar sich fühlen, als wäre er alleine auf der ganzen weiten Welt. So vertieft war er in seine Arbeit, dass er den Colonel erst registrierte, als dieser direkt vor ihm stand. Offensichtlich erging es McCullough ganz ähnlich, denn auch in seinem ausdruckslosen, geröteten Gesicht zündete der Funke des Erkennens erst nach mehrmaligem Anreißen. Dann aber verwandelte sich Ausdruckslosigkeit in Erkennen und Zorn.

„Du!“

Caesar fletschte die Zähne. Ihm sträubte sich das Fell. Instinktiv holte er mit dem Maiskolben aus, den er in der Hand hielt, und warf ihn nach McCullough. Der Kolben traf den Colonel zwischen die Augen, aber diesmal gab es keine Leiter, von der sein Widersacher hätte stürzen können. McCullough taumelte nur, um sich dann mit wildem Gebrüll auf Caesar zu stürzen.

Junge, Schimpanse, Körbe und Maiskolben fielen in einem wirren Kuddelmuddel übereinander her, rollten über den Boden und wirbelten Staub auf. Diesmal gab es niemanden, der sie trennen würde. Und das nutzten sie schamlos aus.

„Geh zurück in deinen Wald, wo du hingehörst! Du und dein Freak von einem Vater!“, brüllte der Colonel und riss Caesar büschelweise die Haare aus. Der Schimpanse kreischte vor Wut. Eine Serie von Schlägen hagelte auf den Colonel herab, der sich kaum dagegen zu Wehr setzen konnte. Blind vor Zorn prügelten die beiden aufeinander ein. Caesars Kopf flog herum, als McCullough einen Treffer landete. Blitzschnell schnappte der Affe nach der Hand des Menschen und bekam die Faust ein weiteres Mal zu spüren.

„Wie gefällt dir das, du Vieh?!“ Der Colonel schlug ein drittes Mal zu. Sein Angriff verpuffte, als ein Gewehrschuss die Mittagsstille zerriss. McCullough, die Faust noch erhoben, saß rittlings auf Caesar und blickte sich alarmiert um. Der Schimpanse nutzte seine Chance und stieß den Colonel von sich herunter, dass dieser unsanft im Staub landete.

„Halts Maul“, fauchte McCullough. Und dann hörte es Caesar auch: Geschrei und Gewehrschüsse, unter die sich Maschinengewehrsalven und rasendes Hundegebell mischten. Zuerst entfernt, bewegten sich die Kampfgeräusche rasch und mit unbändiger Kraft auf sie zu. Jäh rissen die Maisstauden auseinander wie ein Vorhang, als zwei, drei Jeeps durch das Feld rauschten. Sie verfehlten Caesar und McCullough haarscharf, die sich platt gegen den Erdboden pressten. Auf den Jeeps stand eine johlende Meute Menschen, ausgerüstet mit grobschlächtigen Waffen und Säcken. Es war klar, dass sie es auf den Mais abgesehen hatten.

Caesar starrte die Angreifer noch aus großen Augen an, die von den Jeeps sprangen und sich über den Mais hermachten, da hatte sich der Colonel bereits aufgerappelt und in die Maisstauden geschlagen. Wie ein Vorhang schlugen sie hinter ihm zusammen. Caesar zögerte nicht länger. Rasch sprang er auf und jagte auf allen Vieren hinter McCullough her. Maisfeld und Schießerei blieben hinter ihnen zurück.

 ***

„Gehen wir zurück. Vielleicht können wir helfen?“

Caesar, der bisher auf der schnurgeraden Straße hinter McCullough hergetrottet war, blieb stehen. Über die Schulter warf er einen Blick zurück. Die Rauchsäule über dem Maisfeld war weithin sichtbar.

„Du bist echt noch dümmer, als du aussiehst! Willst du, dass sie sich totlachen, wenn du mit deinem Luftgewehr herumfuchtelst?“

„Natürlich nicht, aber vielleicht können wir …“

„Nichts können wir! Halt endlich die Schnauze. Und hör auf, mir hinterherzulaufen.“

„Das ist der einzige Weg nach Hause und ich laufe, wo ich will!“

McCullough wechselte schimpfend die Straßenseite. Schock und Hitze machten ihn noch streitsüchtiger als gewöhnlich. Auch Caesars Fell sträubte sich zornig, aber er verbiss sich jeden Kommentar. Stur den Blick auf die Straße vor sich gerichtet, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Der raue Asphalt fühlte sich unangenehm unter seinen Fingerknöcheln an.

Die nachfolgenden Minuten sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Unmerklich wich die Hitze einer drückenden Schwüle, die Schimpanse und Mensch schier zu Boden drückte. Jede Bewegung wurde unsäglich anstrengend. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie sich durch Treibsand kämpfen. Erst als der Wind auffrischte, hob Caesar seinen Blick erneut. Wie hatte sich der Himmel verändert! Schwarze Gewitterwolken bauschten sich am Horizont Kilometer in die Höhe. Der Schimpanse hielt inne und setzte sich auf seine Hacken. Er blickte sich um. Der Wind zauste an seinem Fell und trieb Staubteufel und Blätter vor sich her. Als Caesar einen Blick zurückwarf, hatte bereits ein merkwürdiges Zwielicht das Maisfeld und die Rauchsäule verschluckt. Der tintenschwarze Himmel wurde von Wetterleuchten erhellt. Die Abwesenheit von Donner verstärkte noch die gespenstische Stimmung. In unregelmäßigen Böen fuhr der Wind durch den Wald und ließ die Bäume ächzen und knarren.

Jäh riss Caesar die Augen weit auf. Blitzschnell fuhr er herum, sprintete auf die andere Straßenseite, packte den Colonel am Hemd und zerrte ihn mit so viel Kraft von der Straße, dass dieser kopfüber in den Straßengraben flog.

„Bist du verrü…!“

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund und das gesamte Gewicht eines halbwüchsigen Schimpansen drückte ihn gegen den Boden.

„Jeep!“, zischte Caesar.

Tatsächlich rauschte einer der klapprigen Jeeps der Banditen an ihnen vorbei, auf dessen Anhänger sich die Maiskolben türmten. Kaum war er an ihnen vorbei, ließ Caesar McCullough los und rappelte sich auf.

„Die werden wiederkommen“, murmelte er. „Die Straße ist zu gefährlich.“

„Was du nicht sagst!“

In diesem Augenblick zerriss ein Blitz den Himmel, dem krachend der Donner folgte. Mensch und Schimpanse duckten sich instinktiv. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es dunkel. Wind peitschte eine Regenwand durch den Wald, die sie sofort bis auf die Haut durchnässte. McCullough trat wütend gegen den Boden.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!“, richtete er seinen ganzen Zorn gegen Caesar. Der nahm die Herausforderung dieses Mal nicht an, sondern schob McCullough grob zur Seite, um tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Mir einen Unterstand suchen. Ich werde nicht hier draußen im Regen stehen wie der letzte wilde Affe!“

McCullough zögerte. Der Gedanke an einen dunklen Wald gefiel ihm nicht. Ihm war von klein auf eingeimpft worden, den Wald als einen gefährlichen Ort zu meiden und zu fürchten. Andererseits kam es für ihn nicht in Frage, vor anderen Schwäche zu zeigen, schon gar nicht vor einem verlausten Bettvorleger!

 ***

Das Glück kehrte an diesem verfluchten Tag zumindest einmal zu ihnen zurück, als sie einen einfachen Unterstand aus Zweigen und Blättern entdeckten. Es handelte sich dabei eindeutig um eine gemachte Konstruktion, aber weder McCullough noch Caesar kümmerten sich darum. In ihrer Lage hätten sie jeden Unterschlupf akzeptiert. Sie waren durchnässt, müde und froren. Außerdem begann die Nacht heraufzuziehen. Bald würden sie die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen können.

Kurz entbrannte ein Streit, wer von ihnen den Unterschlupf zuerst in Besitz nehmen durfte, aber nachdem sie ihn durch ihr Ungestüm beinahe umgerissen hätten, schlossen sie stillschweigend einen Waffenstillstand und kauerten nun gemeinsam unter dem Blätterdach. Es war überraschend trocken und windgeschützt. Bald schlich sich eine gewisse Wärme ein, denn die beiden Hitzköpfe saßen so eng beieinander, dass sich ihre Arme berührten.

„Bleib mir mit deinem stinkenden Pelz vom Hals!“

„Dann hau doch ab. Mehr Platz für mich!“

Wieder zerriss ein Blitz die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Licht und Schatten sprangen zwischen den Bäumen umher, verästelte, verzerrte Schemen, die an Monster und Ungeheuer erinnerten.

Müdigkeit und der ausgestandene Schrecken forderten bald ihren Tribut. Caesar driftete in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er immer wieder aufschreckte, weil er fror und seine überreizten Sinne ihm vorspielten, irgendwelches Getier würde sich ihnen im Unterholz nähern. Die Wärme neben ihm war einladend, aber nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu bewegen können, ihr nachzugeben.

Als Caesar am nächsten Morgen von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne und dem Gezwitscher der Vögel geweckt wurde, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Sein Rücken schmerzte wie der eines alten Silberrückens, weil er die Nacht in einer sitzenden Haltung verbracht hatte, und sein rechtes Bein war eingeschlafen und kribbelte furchtbar. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und gähnte. Dann dämmerte ihm, dass er den anderen Arm um McCulloughs Schultern geworfen hatte und sein Kopf wohl die ganze Nacht über an dem seines Rivalen geruht hatte. Der Colonel schnarchelte vor sich hin und benutzte Caesars Schulter als Kopfkissen. Ein Arm ruhte auf dem Bauch des Schimpansen. Er schlief tief und fest.

Caesar sträubten sich die Haare vor Scham. Der erste Impuls, ein lautes Geschrei anzustimmen und den anderen grob von sich zu stoßen, ging jedoch vorüber und machte einer ruhigen Besonnenheit Platz.

_Schön warm …_

Um nicht in Verlegenheit zu kommen, tat Caesar einfach, als würde er noch schlafen, sobald sich McCullough begann zu rühren. Er fühlte deutlich, wie sich der Körper des Menschen verspannte. Offensichtlich hatte er bemerkt, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Dennoch, das grobe Zurückstoßen, das Caesar erwartete, blieb aus. Beide waren fest davon überzeugt, der jeweils andere würde noch schlafen und so blieben sie noch eine ganze Weile beieinander liegen, um sich keine Blöße zu geben.

Erst als der Ruf der Natur zu drückend wurde, lösten sie sich voneinander und marschierten ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Es hatte schon etwas Verwegenes, sein morgendliches Geschäft in der freien Natur zu verrichten, dachte sich Caesar, während er sein Wasser abschlug und einen Blick nach oben in das funkelnde Grün des Waldes warf. Das alte Heimweh, wann immer er in der Nähe von Bäumen und Wäldern war, zerrte an seinem Innern wie an einer gespannten Gitarrensaite, aber die Ruhe und frische Luft taten ihm gut. Für einen Moment blitzte die wahnwitzige Idee in ihm auf, einfach loszumarschieren, hinein in den Wald, einfach weg von allem. Er war schließlich ein intelligenter Schimpanse. Er kam gut alleine zurecht und der Wald war sein natürlicher Lebensraum. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht konnte er sich auch den abtrünnigen Affen anschließen, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder. Nach dem Überfall auf die Maisfelder hatte Caesar fürs Erste genug von marodierenden Räuberbanden.

Er kehrte zum Unterschlupf zurück und fand dort McCullough bereits wartend vor. Der Mensch lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem Baum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er war wohl tief in Gedanken, denn er hob erst den Kopf, als sich Caesar räusperte.

„Da bist du ja, ich hab auf dich gewartet.“

„Ich fühle mich geehrt.“

„Halts Maul!“

Der Colonel kratzte sich das Kinn.

„Hör zu, ich hab nachgedacht …“

„Oho?“

„… und beschlossen, dass ich hier bleibe.“

Nun, das war eine Überraschung, die jeden bissigen Kommentar von Caesars Lippen fegte.

„Du kannst meinetwegen nach Mill Valley zurückgehen, zu deinem Freak-Vater und deinem Versager-Freund Malcolm, aber ich bleibe hier.“

Für eine ganze Weile waren nur die Vögel und das Wispern des Windes zu hören.

Caesar gluckste.

„Was ist daran so lustig, blöder Affe?!“

„Ich hatte dieselbe Idee. Hier im Wald bleiben. Keine Verpflichtungen, kein Nachsitzen, keine Ausgangssperre, keine nervigen Direktoren.“

„Freiheit!“

„Ja, Freiheit.“

McCullough blickte Caesar skeptisch an. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich diese Freiheit mit dir teile!“

„Ich brauche dich nicht, ich bin ein Affe. Mir liegt das Leben im Wald im Blut!“

„Schön, mach doch, was du willst, du dämlicher Bettvorleger! Ich such mir jetzt was zu essen und komm ja nicht heulend angelaufen, wenn du Hunger hast!“

McCullough fuhr herum und stapfte ins Unterholz. Caesar tat es ihm gleich, jedoch ging es für ihn hinauf. Ihm kribbelten schon die ganze Zeit die Finger und endlich kletterte er hinauf in die Baumkronen. Dort fand er nur ein paar wenige Eicheln und Beeren, die schon reif waren und einigermaßen schmeckten. Sein Magen knurrte. Was hätte er jetzt nicht alles für einen Apfel gegeben!

Trotz magerer Ausbeute war der Ausblick von den Wipfeln atemberaubend. Ein Fluss mäanderte funkelnd im Sonnenlicht durch den Wald, weitete sich zu Mini-Seen und verengte sich wieder. Weit, weit entfernt vermeinte Caesar die Häuser Mill Valleys zu erahnen. Und dort unten war der Colonel. Der Teenager hatte den Fluss bereits entdeckt und sich offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt, Fisch zum Frühstück zu essen. Der Schimpanse verzog das Gesicht und pflückte noch ein paar der weniger reifen Beeren, ehe er sich auf den nächsten Baum schwang und dann weiter und weiter, bis er den Fluss erreichte. Geräuschvoll ließ er sich direkt hinter McCullough vom Baum auf den Boden fallen. Der Mensch fuhr auf und herum, entspannte sich aber sofort, als er den Schimpansen erkannte.

„Kannst du nicht leise sein? Du verscheuchst mir alle Fische!“

Er blickte auf die Beeren, die ihm Caesar schweigend auf der offenen Hand hinhielt. Anstatt das Angebot anzunehmen, grinste McCullough verschlagen.

„Ich jage und du sammelst? Die Rollenverteilung gefällt mir!“

Eingeschnappt gab Caesar dem Colonel kurzerhand einen kräftigen Stoß, der diesen in den Fluss beförderte. Dann steckte er sich die Beeren in den Mund und würgte sie hinunter, auch wenn die unreifen Früchte abscheulich schmeckten.

Auch McCulloughs _Jagd_ war nicht vom Erfolg gekrönt.

„Freiheit ist ganz schön anstrengend“, gab er zerknirscht zu, als er und Caesar des Nachts wieder in ihrem Unterschlupf saßen und in die Dunkelheit hinausstarrten. Bis auf ein paar Beeren hatten sie nichts gegessen.

„Wir sollten den Unterschlupf wechseln. Irgendjemand hat ihn gebaut und dieser jemand wird zurückkommen“, gab Caesar zu bedenken, bevor er wieder verstummte.

Draußen rief ein Käuzchen. Seit der Colonel und Caesar denken konnten, hatte es zwischen ihnen immer nur Streit gegeben. Sich jetzt plötzlich einen Unterschlupf teilen zu müssen und auf einer normalen Basis miteinander zu sprechen überforderte beide völlig. Aber was blieb ihnen übrig? Ein Tag hatte genügt, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie alleine nicht weit kommen würden.

Die folgenden Tage waren denn auch geprägt von Fehlschlägen und Enttäuschungen. Mehrmals standen sie kurz davor, alles hinzuschmeißen und nach Mill Valley zurückzukehren. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie dem anderen nicht eingestehen wollten, zu schwach für ein Leben im Wald, für die _Freiheit_ zu sein, hielt sie davon ab. Stur kämpften sie sich durch die Tage, stritten wegen jeder Kleinigkeit und doch wurde ihre Zusammenarbeit langsam, sehr langsam, immer besser. Vor allem nachdem sie umgezogen waren.

Auf seiner Suche nach essbaren Waldfrüchten kam Caesar über die Bäume verständlicherweise weiter herum als McCullough. Auf einem dieser Streifzüge entdeckte er einen riesigen, hohlen Baum und marschierte voller Stolz zum Colonel.

„Du musst ihn dir ansehen. Er ist perfekt!“

Durch das Unterholz behindert, erreichten sie den Baum erst Stunden später. Ein durchgeschwitzter und erschöpfter McCullough hatte schlechte Laune, aber nachdem er sich den Baum von Innen angesehen hatte, trat er wieder nach draußen. Angestrengt kaute er auf der Innenseite seiner Backe.

„Gar nicht schlecht. Wenn wir ihn mit Laub und Moos ausstopfen, ist der Boden bestimmt schön weich.“

„Und wenn es zieht, stopfen wir die Löcher zu.“

Schlagartige erwachten ihre Lebensgeister zu neuem Leben. Voller Motivation machten sie sich daran, ihr neues Heim auszustatten und für die Zukunft zu planen.

„Der Fluss ist nicht weit von hier“, ließ Caesar den Colonel nach einer ersten Erkundung wissen. „Und Pilze gibt’s hier und Sträucher mit Beeren.“

„Wenn wir Früchte und Fische trocknen, haben wir immer einen Vorrat!“

Zum ersten Mal zogen sie wirklich gemeinsam an einem Strang. Und es fühlte sich gut an.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Tage gingen ins Land in einem Sommer, der wie aus einer anderen Welt war. Nie trafen Caesar und der Colonel auf anderen Menschen oder Affen. Fast fühlte es sich an, als wären sie die einzigen Überlebenden auf einer paradiesischen Erde. Sie schufen sich ihr eigenes, kleines Reich mit ihren eigenen Regeln. Konflikte gab es zwischen ihnen noch immer reichlich. Eine jahrelang gepflegte Feindschaft wie die ihre ließ sich nicht so einfach abstreifen. Und doch hatte sich etwas geändert. Respekt hatte sich eingeschlichen und ein Hauch von Vertrauen.

Das das Paradies in Wahrheit nur ein Schein war, lernten sie jedoch schnell. Gelegentlich kreuzten sie den Weg eines Kadavers, den ein Raubtier bis auf die Knochen abgenagt hatte. Aasfresser und Würmer kümmerten sich um die Reste. Und sie selbst. Nichts durfte verschwendet werden und so nutzten sie die seltenen Funde, um sich mit Knochen und Häuten auszustatten und allem, was sie von den Kadavern noch gebrauchen konnten. Sie kamen schnell dahinter, wie sie die Materialien am besten verarbeiteten, probierten aus, machten Fehler und lernten daraus.

Ihre Rollenverteilung blieb dabei aus einem ganz praktischen Grund bestehen: Caesar erreichte Höhen und Früchte, an die der Colonel niemals rangekommen wäre. So blieb letzterem der Fischfang und die Jagd auf kleineres Getier wie Kaninchen und Vögel. Caesar war es recht. Das blutige Geschäft war ihm ohnehin zuwider und Fleisch für seinen Speiseplan nicht unbedingt notwendig. Er hielt sich an Beeren, Nüssen und dann und wann eine Handvoll Insekten. Trotzdem sah er McCullough neugierig dabei zu, wenn dieser mit hochgekrempelten Hosen im Wasser stand, einen primitiven Speer aus Holz und Knochen in der Hand. Der Mensch hatte mittlerweile eine gewisse Meisterschaft darin entwickelt, auf diese Art Fische zu fangen. Doch an diesem Tag wollte es nicht klappen.

„Warum versuchst du es nicht?“, wollte er genervt von Caesar wissen, der am Ufer saß, Nüsse knackte, Beeren von Schmutz befreite und jeden von McCulloughs Fehlschlägen kommentierte.

„Nein.“

„Warum nicht?“ McCullough warf ihm den Speer zu, den Caesar mit einer Hand auffing. „Warten, zustechen, einfach.“

Caesar warf den Speer zurück.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen.“

McCullough griff vor lauter Überraschung daneben und der Speer traf ihn schmerzhaft an der Stirn. Er rieb sich den Kopf.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?“

„Hast du was mit den Ohren?“

„Nein, aber … hm.“ Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schob sich auf sein Gesicht, das Caesar gar nicht gefiel. Misstrauisch blickte er den Menschen an, als dieser ans Ufer watete und den Speer neben Caesar ins Gras warf.

„Ich bring es dir bei.“

„Wozu? Ich hasse Wasser und …“

„Und wenn du mal reinfällst, muss ich dich retten? Ganz sicher nicht. Ich werde am Ufer stehen, deine Beeren essen und kommentieren, wie du jämmerlich ersäufst.“

„Das würdest du tun?“

„Natürlich. Ich biete dir an, dir das Schwimmen beizubringen und du lehnst ab? Dann bist du selber schuld, wenn du reinfällst. Das nennt sich natürliche Auslese. Die Natur schenkt einem nichts!“

Caesar schnaubte. Andererseits hatte McCullough recht und es schadete nichts, etwas Neues zu lernen. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen so viel gelernt, Schwimmen war da allerhöchstens die Cocktailkirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen.

„Also gut.“

Der Colonel watete zu einer Stelle des Flusses, wo sich dieser verbreitete und das Wasser still wie in einem See war. Er ging so weit hinein, bis ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauch reichte, und winkte Caesar zu.

Der bereute seine Entscheidung, kaum dass er bäuchlings im Wasser trieb. McCullough hatte seine Hände unter Caesars Bauch geschoben und hinderte ihn so daran, abzusaufen. Die Wasseroberfläche war Caesars Mund und Nase so nahe, dass er prompt eine Schnappatmung bekam.

„Stell dich nicht so an“, wies ihn McCullough zurecht. „Das bisschen Wasser bringt dich nicht um. Atmen! Kopf hoch! Über Wasser. Und jetzt, paddeln wie ein Hund!“

In einem unkoordinierten Wirrwarr aus Armen und Beinen strampelte der Schimpanse wasserspritzend herum. Der Colonel ließ ihn kurzerhand los und Caesar soff ab wie ein Stein. Prustend und panisch kam er wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Hast du schon mal einem Hund beim Schwimmen zugesehen?“, spottete McCullough. „Los, noch mal! Und diesmal mit weniger panischem Geplantsche!“

„Das wird nie was! Affen sind nicht gemacht fürs Schwimmen!“

„Hör auf zu flennen. Los!“

Den ganzen Nachmittag übten sie, solange, bis McCullough die Hände wegnahm und Caesar tatsächlich mehrere Sekunden aus eigener Kraft über Wasser blieb, ehe er wieder unterging. Überrascht tauchte er auf. Das funktionierte ja doch!

„Jetzt hast du’s begriffen. Üben kannst du allein“, grummelte der Colonel und watete ans Ufer zurück, um sich endlich um seine Fische zu kümmern. Ihm knurrte der Magen.

„… Danke.“

„Pft, noch kannst du nicht schwimmen, aber wir machen noch einen echten Affenfisch aus dir.“

Doch für heute hatte Caesar genug von Wasser. Er trottete ebenfalls an Land, schüttelte sich das Wasser aus dem Fell und ließ sich McCullough gegenüber nieder, der dabei war, ein kleines Feuerchen zu entfachen, um den Fisch zu grillen.

„Sag mal, stimmt es eigentlich wirklich, dass dein Alter eine Äffin gevögelt hat?“

Ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen, nahm der Colonel den aufgespießten Fisch aus der Glut und probierte vorsichtig. Salz, was würde er nicht alles für ein Schälchen Salz geben? Als keine Antwort kam, warf er Caesar doch einen Blick zu. Die Augen des Schimpansen funkelten vor Zorn. Teufel auch, was musste der blöde Bettvorleger so empfindlich sein? Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage gewesen.

„Schau nicht so böse, ich war nur neugierig. Wenn es dir so peinlich ist, musst du nicht antworten.“

Caesar schnaubte.

„Will hat mich aufgezogen und ist mein Vater, aber wir sind nicht verwandt.“

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“

Caesar zuckte mit den Schultern und riss einen Grashalm ab, um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben. Er redete nicht gerne über seine Eltern, an die er sich ohnehin nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Er hatte dann stets das Gefühl, er müsse die Beziehung zwischen sich und Will rechtfertigen. Als wäre Will nicht sein _wirklicher_ Vater, sondern nur ein billiger Ersatz. Und das ärgerte Caesar.

„Sie sind bei einem Überfall gestorben. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges.“

„Kannst du dich noch an sie erinnern?“

„Nein.“

„Hm.“ McCullough steckte sich ein Stück Fisch in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich.

„Meine Alten haben’s auch nicht geschafft. Plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr da.“

„Kannst du dich noch an sie erinnern?“

„Ich bilde es mir ein, aber dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht die Gesichter von Fremden sind, die sich um mich gekümmert haben. Mein Opa konnte sich erst nach dem Krieg um mich kümmern. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie ihn gefunden haben.“

Wieder steckte sich McCullough ein Stück Fisch in den Mund.

„Warum hat Will dich aufgenommen?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat nie darüber gesprochen. Vielleicht kannte er meine Eltern.“

McCullough grinste plötzlich dreckig.

„Oder er hatte doch was mit deiner Mutter!“

In gespieltem Ärger warf Caesar eine Handvoll Sand nach dem Colonel.

„Blödsinn!“

„Wieso? Hast du nie gesehen, wie Taylor Zira ansieht? Ich versprech dir, es dauert nicht lange und wir haben kleine niedliche Menschen-Affen-Babys.“

„Das ist völlig unmöglich! Hast du im Bio-Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?“

McCullough lachte leise vor sich hin, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein lustiger Gedanke gekommen, den er aber nicht teilen wollte. Er schob das letzte Stück Fisch in den Mund und stand auf. Mit beiden Hände schaufelte er Sand in den Eimer, um die Glut transportieren zu können. Nur für den Fall, dass jene in der Kuhle vor ihrer Baumhöhle erloschen war. Den Rest löschte Caesar mit Wasser. Zu leicht konnte jetzt im Sommer ein Funkenflug den Wald in Brand stecken.

 ***

Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht warum, aber an diesem Abend beschlossen sie, einen Umweg zu machen. Sie waren müde vom langen Tag, dem Fischfang und von den Schwimmübungen, aber auch irgendwie zufrieden und glücklich. Ja, sie erwischten sich dabei, wie sie sich gegenseitig neckend und kräftemessend anrempelten, wie die Halbstarken, die sie waren. Die aufgeräumte Stimmung wurde jäh zerstört, als Schüsse durch den Wald peitschten. Instinktiv gingen beide sofort zu Boden.

„Maschinengewehre?“, flüsterte der Colonel.

Caesar nickte. Geschrei mischte sich unter das Rattern. Geschrei von Menschen und von Affen. McCullough wollte aufstehen, aber ein fester Griff um sein Handgelenk hielt ihn zurück.

„Willst du dich erschießen lassen?“, zischte Caesar. Für einen Moment glaubte er, der Colonel würde sich ihm widersetzen, aber dann entspannte sich dessen Körper und er lag still. Nicht ohne unverständliche Verwünschungen zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen auszustoßen. Die Kampfgeräusche wogten hin und her. Mal schienen sie sich von ihnen zu entfernen, dann näherten sie sich wieder. Einmal war es Caesar so, als würde eine wilde Jagd durch das Unterholz hindurchrauschen, in dem sie Schutz gesucht hatten. Jeden Moment fürchtete er, die Kämpfenden würden sie entdecken, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Dann entfernten sich die Geräusche und verstummten schließlich ganz. Schimpanse und Mensch blieben atemlos gegen den Waldboden gepresst liegen und wagten sich erst wieder in die Höhe, als die Vögel um sie herum wieder begannen zu zwitschern.

„Warte, wo willst du hin?“

„Ich will wissen, was passiert ist!“, antwortete der Colonel und verschwand im Unterholz. Caesar folgte ihm.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Kampfplatz, verhielten immer wieder lauschend, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. McCullough blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was ist?“, wisperte Caesar und linste, als er keine Antwort bekam, an McCullough vorbei.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war ein Echo des vergangenen Krieges. Was hier passiert war, war noch vor 15 Jahren gang und gäbe gewesen. Vor ihnen war das Gras zertrampelt. Baumstämme und Gebüsch waren vom Kugelhagel förmlich zerfetzt worden. Blut troff träge von den Blättern. Die Erde war von schweren Stiefeln und nackten Füßen zerrissen und aufgewühlt. Wie in einem surrealistischen Albtraumbild lagen Affen und Menschen blutig ineinander verkeilt. Gliedmaßen standen in unmöglichen Winkeln ab und schienen nicht zu den Körpern zu passen. Manchmal war nicht mehr zu erkennen, welches Lebewesen die zerrissenen Leiber einst gewesen waren. Ob Affenfell oder Menschenhaut, der Kugelhagel hatte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Ein unwirkliches Stöhnen lag über dem Albtraum. Oder war es nur der Wind, der ihren Ohren einen Streich spielte?

Caesar bückte sich nach einer Patronenhülse. Lange blickte er sie an, drehte sie zwischen den Fingern und sagte: „Gehen wir nach Hause.“

Der Colonel zögerte. Zwar blass geworden war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er die liebgewonnene Freiheit nicht aufgeben wollte, aber der Anblick der niedergemetzelten Affen und Menschen hatte auch ihn tief erschütterte. Vergraben geglaubte Erinnerungen krochen in ihm hoch: Der Geruch von Blut und Rauch. Das Gefühl von Angst und Machtlosigkeit. Und absolute Unverständnis, was eigentlich passierte und zu welchem Zweck.

McCullough zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand sacht am Arm berührte. Einen Herzschlag lang hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war. Er wandte den Kopf und blickte in Caesars Augen. Merkwürdig, ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie grün sie waren.

Beinahe … menschlich.

 ***

Die schnurgerade Straße hatte sie wieder. Wie lange war es her, seit sie sie hinter sich gelassen hatten? Es konnten nur wenige Wochen gewesen sein, denn die Sommersonne brannte noch immer unbarmherzig auf den Asphalt herab. Trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als wäre die Zeit im Wald anders verlaufen als in der realen Welt. Es war wie in einem jener Märchen, in dem sich der Held in der Feenwelt verirrt und bei seiner Rückkehr feststellen muss, dass die Zeit in seiner Welt anders verlaufen war und er darin keinen Platz mehr findet.

Schweigend und aufs höchste konzentriert, gingen Mensch und Schimpanse die Straße entlang. Den Bus hörten sie schon von weitem und, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass es einer aus Mill Valley war, machten sie auf sich aufmerksam. Überraschung spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der Insassen, doch dann halfen sie McCullough und Caesar hinein und brachten sie zurück nach Mill Valley. Nach Hause.


	6. Chapter 6

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Einfach im Wald unterzutauchen!“

Caesar saß in ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf dem Bett und wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Will ging vor ihm auf und ab, zornig aber auch von Herzen froh, seinen Sohn gesund und munter wiederzuhaben.

„Es hat sich so ergeben“, murmelte Caesar.

„So ergeben? Was soll das heißen? Ihr könntet tot sein! Als wir von dem Überfall auf die Felder hörten, haben wir das Schlimmste befürchtet. Wir konnten euch nirgendwo finden, auch keine Leichen und mussten annehmen, dass ihr entführt wurdet.“

Die Matratze gab nach, als sich Will neben seinen Ziehsohn setzte. Er zog Caesar in eine liebevolle Umarmung, fuhr ihm über den Kopf und presste seine Stirn gegen die seine.

„Himmel, Caesar, mach so was nie wieder.“

Caesar wurde das Herz schwer und der Hals eng. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, was vielleicht ganz gut war, denn was hätte er seinem Vater sagen sollen? So blieb er in der Umarmung, bis ihn Will wieder freigab.

 ***

Das schlechte Gewissen ließ Caesar auch am nächsten Morgen nicht los. Nachdenklich und schweigsam saß er vor dem Haus auf den Stufen und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen. Er hielt einen Apfel in der Hand, von dem er dann und wann abbiss. Lieber wäre er auf die Obstplantagen gegangen, um zu arbeiten und sich von seinen dunklen Gedanken abzulenken, aber Will hatte das nicht zugelassen.

„Du musst dich erholen. Essen, schlafen. Du bist völlig abgemagert!“

Auf einen Streit wollte es Caesar nach dem vergangenen Abend nicht ankommen lassen und hatte den Willen seines Vaters schweigend akzeptiert. Als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Fahrrad herankommen sah, hob er den Kopf.

„Hey, Malcolm!“, rief er und winkte seinem Freund zu.

Der andere strahlte, trat in die Pedale und kam im nächsten Augenblick mit quietschend Reifen neben dem Schimpansen zu stehen. Achtlos wurde das Fahrrad zu Boden gestoßen und Caesar fand sich in einer weiteren, sehr liebevollen Umarmung wieder. Malcolm drückte sein Gesicht in das Fell.

„Flennst du etwa?“

„Nein!“

Etwas verschämt wischte sich der Junge mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und setzte die Brille wieder richtig auf.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, als mir McCullough davon erzählt hat. Überhaupt konnte ich nicht glauben, dass er mit mir geredet hat, anstatt mich zu verprügeln wie sonst immer und …“

„Halt, halt! McCullough hat dir gesagt, dass ich hier bin?“

Malcolm nickte aufgeregt.

„Ja, ich bin ihm vorhin begegnet. Er sah nicht gut aus und …“

Ein plötzlicher Verdacht beschlich Caesar. Er packte Malcolm an den Schultern, der seinen Freund überrascht aus großen Augen anblickte.

„Wo wollte er hin?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung, was in seinem Glatzkopf vorgeht. Was ist denn los mit dir?“

Caesar ließ Malcolm wieder los, hob das Fahrrad auf und schwang sich auf den Gepäckträger.

„Bring mich hin!“

„Aber …“

„Bitte, Malcolm. Ich erklär dir alles später.“

Malcolm verstand die plötzliche Aufregung nicht, aber er tat, wie ihm geheißen.

 ***

Bald hatten sie den Colonel eingeholt. Wie Caesar richtig vermutet hatte, war der junge Mann auf der Straße Richtung Wald unterwegs. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten, einen vollgepackten Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Mill Valley hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen. Die Freiheit lag vor ihm.

„McCullough!“, rief Caesar.

Der Colonel zuckte merklich zusammen und hielt kurz mitten im Schritt inne, doch dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und er setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Caesar bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er dabei leicht humpelte.

„Warte!“

Malcolm steuerte das Fahrrad neben McCullough und Caesar stieg ab. Ohne zu zögern trat er dem Colonel in den Weg und prallte im ersten Moment zurück, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte. Es sah schlimm aus. Das rechte Auge war zugeschwollen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt und die ganze Gesichtshälfte grün und blau geschlagen. Selbst die Fingerknöchel waren aufgescheuert und blutig.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Caesar ehrlich erschrocken.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Geh mir aus dem Weg!“

McCullough stieß Caesar grob zur Seite. Und blieb wiederum stehen, als dieser nach seinem Arm griff. Zornig starrte er den Schimpansen an. Nicht, weil der es wagte, ihn zurückzuhalten, sondern weil er sich selbst nicht zutraute, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn ihn dieser verfluchte Bettvorleger weiterhin mit seinen großen, grünen Augen anstarrte, in denen man ertrank wie in einem stillen Bergsee.

Wann hatte er begonnen, sich auch nur einen Dreck um dieses verlauste Stück Fell zu scheren?

Er riss sich los.

„Bist du taub?!“

„Du kannst nicht alleine in den Wald gehen. Das überlebst du nicht. Denk an die Abtrünnigen … und den Winter!“

McCullough erstach Caesar förmlich mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Ich sag dir, was ich nicht überlebe: den versoffenen Alten, der sich mein Großvater nennt! Ich wohne keine Minute länger mit diesem Irren unter einem Dach. Alles ist besser, als _das_ hier!“

Grob drängte er sich an dem Schimpansen vorbei und dieses Mal versuchte ihn Caesar nicht aufzuhalten. Schweigend blickte er hinter dem Colonel her, der die schnurgerade Straße entlanghumpelte. Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Malcolm, leihst du mir dein Fahrrad?“

„Was? Warum? Wozu?“

„Damit kommen wir schneller voran.“

Der Groschen in Malcolms Hirn fiel.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa … das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, flüsterte er entsetzt. „Soll er doch in den Wald gehen, wenn er will. Was hast du damit zu schaffen? Dein Platz ist hier bei uns!“

„Ich kann ihn nicht in sein Verderben laufen lassen. Bitte, Malcolm.“

Malcolm starrte ihn an, als würde er nun wirklich am Verstand seines besten Freundes zweifeln. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Warum ausgerechnet der? Ich habe immer gedacht, ihr hasst euch. Ich habe immer gedacht, _wir_ wären Freunde. Was ist da draußen in den letzten Wochen passiert?“

„Ich … weiß nicht. Das Fahrrad, Malcolm. Bitte.“

Für einen Moment sah es ganz danach aus, als würde Malcolm mit dem Rad kehrtmachen wollen, aber dann stieg er ab und hielt es Caesar hin.

„Danke!“

Der Schimpanse schwang sich darauf und trat in die Pedale. Schnell hatte er den Colonel eingeholt. Malcolm sah, wie sich eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den beiden entspann, an dessen Ende McCullough hinter Caesar auf dem Gepäcksträger Platz nahm. Verloren stand Malcolm am Beginn der schnurgeraden Straße und sah den beiden hinterher, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

_Und was ist mit mir?_


	7. Chapter 7

Schwach funkelte der Maschendrahtzaun im Mondlicht. Zwei Gestalten, eine hochgewachsen und breitschultrig, die andere bulliger und leicht vornübergebeugt, machten sich an dem Zaun zu schaffen. Schweigend arbeiteten sie und vergrößerten das Loch mit einem Geschick und einer Geschwindigkeit, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie die Arbeit nicht zum ersten Mal machten. Der Erdtrabant spendete ihnen dabei das nötige Licht. Jetzt war das Loch im Zaun groß genug. Rasch zwängten sie sich hindurch, rissen die reifen Maiskolben von den Stauden und steckten sie in die mitgebrachten Jutesäcke. Plötzlich blitzte das Licht einer Taschenlampe auf. Ein Hund begann wie rasend zu bellen und preschte durch das Maisfeld auf die beiden Diebe zu.

„Weg hier!“

Sie ließen alle Heimlichkeit fahren und rannten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf das Loch im Zaun zu. Kopfüber stürzten sie hindurch, während hinter ihnen die Hölle losbrach. Flutlichter ergossen sich über das Feld und erleuchteten es taghell, während mehr Hunde anschlugen und Befehle gebrüllt wurden. Doch da waren die Diebe längst entwischt und in der schützenden Finsternis des Waldes verschwunden. Und dorthin würde ihnen niemand bei Verstand folgen!

 ***

Caesar erwachte, weil ihm beißender Rauch in der Nase kitzelte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er setzte sich auf und musste husten. Einigermaßen ärgerlich wischte er den Vorhang zur Seite, der als _Haustüre_ zu ihrem Refugium diente.

„Du nimmst doch absichtlich feuchtes Holz!“, blaffte er den Colonel an, der neben einem Feuer auf den Hacken saß und Maiskolben briet.

„Anders bist du nicht wachzukriegen. Oder willst du kein Frühstück?“

Er hielt dem Schimpansen einen fertigen Maiskolben unter die Nase. Grummelnd nahm ihn Caesar entgegen und setzte sich ebenfalls ans Feuer. Ihr alter Unterschlupf mitten im Herz des Waldes leistete ihnen wie zuvor ganz ausgezeichnete Dienste. Zu Beginn waren sie vorsichtig durch den Wald gepirscht, um nicht etwa Bewohnern aus Mill Valley über den Weg zu laufen, die vielleicht nach ihnen suchten. Caesar war sich sicher, dass Malcolm von ihrer Flucht berichtet hatte und jetzt halb Milly Valley auf der Suche nach ihnen war. Konnte er es seinem besten Freund verdenken? Nein. Er hätte wahrscheinlich ebenso gehandelt.

Das war nun zwei Wochen her und bisher hatte sich keiner gezeigt. Der Wald war und blieb ihr bester Schutz vor der Zivilisation.

Caesars Gedanken wanderten von Malcolm wie selbstverständlich zu seinem Vater. Sein Herz wurde schwer, wenn er sich an die Verzweiflung Wills erinnerte, als der geglaubt hatte, Caesar für immer verloren zu haben. Und jetzt war er ein weiteres Mal verschwunden. Aus freien Stücken! Und alles nur wegen des großspurigen Halbstarken, der ihm gegenüber saß.

Caesar verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. McCulloughs Bürstenhaarschnitt konnte mittlerweile nicht mehr so genannt werden und auch der Flaum an seinem Kinn hatte sich zu einem echten Bart gemausert. Manchmal erwischte Caesar den Colonel dabei, wie der am Flussufer kauerte und erfolglos versuchte, mit einem Messer Bart und Haupthaar zu stutzen. Das Messer war so stumpf, er sah danach stets aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.

Menschen und ihre Körperbehaarung waren einfach merkwürdig!

Caesar kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr.

„Bleib mir vom Hals mit deinen Läusen!“

„Wir schlafen gemeinsam in einem hohlen Baum. Wenn ich Läuse habe, dann hast du sie auch.“

Caesar knabberte an seinem Maiskolben und beobachtete mit Schadenfreude, wie sich McCullough den Kopf kratzte.

„Soll ich dich lausen? Wir Affen können das sehr gut, weißt du? Es liegt uns quasi im Blut.“

„Pfoten weg!“

McCullough fuhr in die Höhe wie ein Kistenteufel.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Baden!“

 ***

Es war dieselbe Stelle im Fluss, an der Caesar im Hochsommer Schwimmen gelernt hatte. Damals wie heute war das Wasser eiskalt, was den Colonel nicht davon abhielt, aus seinen Kleidern zu steigen und sich kopfüber in die Fluten zu stürzen. Prustend kam er wieder an die Oberfläche. Seine Haut, braungebrannt von der Sonne, bekam durch die Kälte eine leicht rötliche Färbung. Caesars Fell sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken, auch nur eine Zehe in das kühle Nass zu stecken.

„He! Bettvorleger! Komm rein und wasch dich, sonst schläfst du heute Nacht draußen.“

„Das bisschen Wasser hilft doch gar nicht gegen Ungeziefer!“, protestierte Caesar, der am Ufer kauerte und das Wasser argwöhnisch betrachtete. Mit kräftigen Zügen schwamm McCullough auf ihn zu. Caesar war immer noch fasziniert, mit welcher Leichtigkeit der Mensch über Wasser blieb. Irgendein Vorfahre der Menschen musste ein Fisch oder Frosch gewesen sein.

Ein leiser Gedanke klopfte an, dass er noch ganz andere Dinge faszinierend an dem schwimmenden Menschen fand, aber der Gedanke ging so schnell vorbei und war derart verrückt, dass ihn Caesar gar nicht richtig wahrnahm.

„Quatsch nicht, komm rein. Dann hörst du vielleicht auch auf zu stinken.“

Bis zum Hals im Wasser blickte der Colonel hinauf zu Caesar, der noch immer am Ufer kauerte.

„Ich stinke nicht!“

„Klar tust du das. Alle Affen stinken.“

„Du riechst auch nicht gerade wie eine Primel!“

McCullough hatte genug. Kurzerhand stand er auf, packte den überraschten Schimpansen an den Schultern und zog ihn mit aller Kraft ins Wasser.

Caesar kreischte und fiel kopfüber in die Fluten. Panik ergriff ihn, als das eisige Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug, aber da stießen ihn dieselben Arme, die ihn so hinterhältig in sein Verderben gestürzt hatten, nach oben, über die Wasseroberfläche.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Wütend schlug er nach McCullough.

„Zum Teufel, reg dich ab. Das bisschen Wasser wird dich schon nicht umbringen.“

McCullough rollte mit den Augen und schwamm wieder hinaus. Er kam nicht weit, denn ein ziemlich wütender und ziemlich patschnasser Schimpanse sprang ihn kurzerhand von hinten an und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Wie ein Stein ging der Colonel unter, bekam Fell zu fassen und zerrte seinen Widersacher unter Wasser. Kreischend, prustend und hustend balgten sie sich eine ganze Weile in den Fluten, einmal der eine im Vorteil, mal der andere. Es war weniger ein Kampf, als vielmehr ein Spiel. Es war keine Prügelei wie früher, aus der beide mit blauen Flecken, blutenden Nasen und ausgerissenen Haaren hervorgegangen waren. Das hier war ein spielerisches Austesten der eigenen Kraft, ein neckendes Geplantsche zwischen Freunden, immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu verletzen und gleichzeitig nicht klein beizugeben. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte in dem spielerischen Geplänkel vielleicht auch den ersten Hauch von Verliebtheit erkannt, wenn es denn einen Beobachter gegeben hätte.

Nach ihrem Wasserscharmützel lagen McCullough und Caesar erschöpft und keuchend nebeneinander am Ufer in der Wiese und ließen sich Haut und Fell von der Sonne trocknen. Obwohl die Sonne noch genug Kraft besaß, lag das Ende des Sommers ganz deutlich in der Luft.

„Du weißt, dass wir nicht ewig hier bleiben können. Bald kommt der Herbst und dann der Winter.“

„Du kannst einem auch den schönsten Tag verderben mit deiner Schwarzseherei“, grummelte der Colonel. „Genieß die Sonne und halt die Klappe.“

„Jemand muss dich vor deinem eigenen Größenwahn retten. Aber im Ernst, wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Wir legen Vorräte an. Besorgen uns Felle oder klauen uns ein paar Jacken.“ Der Colonel setzte sich auf. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen nackten Körper. Er angelte mit einer Hand nach T-Shirt und Hose.

„Reicht es dir nicht, dass wir den Mais von den Feldern stehlen? Das letzte Mal hätten sie uns beinahe erwischt. Ich habe keine Lust, erschossen zu werden, nur weil du Aussteiger spielen willst.“

McCullough schnaubte und stand auf. Caesars Blick folgte ihm, wie er sich nach seiner Hose bückte und hineinstieg.

„Niemand zwingt dich, hier zu bleiben, Bettvorleger! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du dich _mir_ aufgedrängt. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh! Aber ich bleibe hier. Ich gehe _nie_ wieder zurück!“

„Warum eigentlich?“

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht. Jeder in Mill Valley weiß, dass mein Opa ein verdammter Säufer ist, der nur mit der Faust reden kann! Es hat nicht jeder so viel Glück wie du mit deinem Freak von einem Vater.“

Die Hose wurde über den Hintern gezogen und geschlossen. Dann folgte das T-Shirt und der Colonel setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

„Warum macht er das? Du bist doch mit ihm verwandt?“

„Frag mich was Einfacheres. Er ist ein alter Veteran, war im Krieg immer vorne mit dabei. Der kennt nichts anderes als schreien und schießen.“

„Klingt vertraut.“

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Äffchen! Es ist mir egal, was er erlebt hat. Ich kann nichts für den Krieg. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er seine Tochter – meine Mutter – verloren hat. Die Zeit dreht sich weiter, oder nicht? Jetzt ist jetzt. Jetzt ist meine Zeit und ich will nicht länger seinen Hass mit mir herumschleppen.“

Caesar hörte ihm schweigend und auch ein wenig erstaunt zu. Das waren so ganz andere Töne, als die, die McCullough all die Jahre zuvor gespuckt hatte. Da schwang ein Wunsch nach Ruhe und Frieden mit. Caesar setzte sich auf. Nachdenklich riss er einen Grashalm ab.

„Wenn wir zurückgehen … wir können doch bestimmt etwas gegen deinen Opa tun? Vielleicht kann mein Vater helfen? Er ist immerhin Mitglied in dieser Gruppe für artübergreifende Kommunikation. Er kennt Leute.“

„Ach, hör doch auf mit dem Unsinn! Die haben alle ihre eigenen Probleme. Außerdem ist mein Opa ein Held. Die Alten in Mill Valley verdanken ihm ihre Leben. Helden dürfen alles!“

Stumme Verzweiflung schwang in den Worten mit, die Caesar berührte. Er langte mit der Hand aus, legte sie dem Colonel in den Nacken und rieb seinen Kopf kurz an dessen. Die Berührung war als Trost gedacht, als wortloser Beistand _Hey, du bist nicht allein_ , aber sie kam zu früh.

Der Colonel entwand sich ruckartig der Berührung und starrte den Schimpansen mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzten an. Dann stand er abrupt auf.

„Was … was _machst_ du?!“

„Nichts. Ich wollte nur …“

„Lass bloß deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir, du stinkender Affe!“

Die Worte entfachten die alte Wut auf den Colonel in Caesar, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Weißt du was? Du bist kein bisschen besser als dein Opa! Aber ja, ich versteh schon, es ist immer einfacher, die Fehler anderer zu sehen, als die eigenen! Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Ich bin nur deinetwegen noch hier.“

Der Colonel starrte ihn an.

„Meinetwegen?“, wiederholte er einfältig.

„Natürlich! Ich kann und ich will dich nicht in den sicheren Untergang rennen lassen. Wir sind doch Freunde.“

„Wir … wir sind keine _Freunde_ , hörst du? Ich, befreundet, mit einem Affen! Bist du verrückt geworden?!“

Caesar sagte nichts mehr. Er riss ein ganzes Büschel Gras aus vor Zorn. McCullough stand noch einen Augenblick da, ehe er wutentbrannt davonstapfte. Die Büsche schlugen hinter ihm zusammen.

 ***

Caesar saß hoch oben in den Baumkronen und grübelte.

Hatte er sich getäuscht? Waren er und der Colonel wirklich keine Freunde? Aber das war doch Blödsinn! Man wohnte nicht wochenlang auf engstem Raum zusammen, aß, jagte und sammelte zusammen, ohne dabei Freunde zu werden, richtig? Entweder man wurde Freunde oder man brachte sich gegenseitig um und noch lebten sie beide.

Wenn er ehrlich war, er wusste selbst nicht so recht, wie er die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Colonel bezeichnen sollte. Dass er den Menschen mittlerweile gut leiden konnte, selbst das war nicht ganz richtig. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war immer da gewesen, aber sie hatte sich verändert. Wo McCullough in Caesar zuvor nur Zorn und Wut entfacht hatte, war es nun ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, der Melancholie nicht unähnlich in seiner Schwere, aber gleichzeitig federleicht wie pures Glück. Ein Gefühl, als wolle er die ganze Welt in unbändiger Freude umarmen.

Caesar schüttelte den Kopf und blies die Backen auf. Er würde hier noch den Verstand verlieren!


	8. Chapter 8

Der Winter ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Wenn sie des Morgens vor ihren Unterschlupf traten, überzog bereits Raureif Blätter und Gräser. Caesar blieb stehen und reckte die Nase in die Luft. Es roch nach Schnee. Nicht lange und es würde beginnen zu schneien. Frierend kroch er tiefer in die zwei Jacken hinein, die er aus einem der Wachhäuschen hatte mitgehen lassen. Sie waren viel zu dünn, um gegen die fallenden Temperaturen zu helfen, aber es war besser, als nichts.

 ***

„Wenn wir Pech haben, fällt bald der erste Schnee.“

Caesar schob den Vorhang zum Innern des hohlen Baumes zur Seite und trat ein. Die Fische, die er bisher an einer Schnur aufgereiht in der Hand gehalten hatte, warf er McCullough unzeremoniell in den Schoß. Der nahm sie mit einem Schnauben, schob den Schimpansen zur Seite und ging nach draußen, um die Fische auszunehmen.

„Ich finde nichts mehr zu Essen und die Vorräte gehen zur Neige. Wenn wir nicht erfrieren, werden wir verhungern“, ließ Caesar nicht locker.

„Solange es Fisch gibt, haben wir zu essen.“

„Du verlangst nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich den ganzen Winter über Fisch esse! Ich bin ein Schimpanse, ich brauche mein Grünzeug.“

„Dann müssen wir wohl dem Maisfeld einen Besuch abstatten.“

Caesar rollte mit den Augen. Die Sturheit, mit der der Colonel hier draußen aushielt, grenzte schon an Wahnsinn.

„Wir haben dem Maisfeld schon zu viele _Besuche_ abgestattet. Die werden auf uns warten! Irgendwann erwischen sie uns. Und dann?“

„Du machst dir wirklich viel zu viele Sorgen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann lassen wir sie heute Nacht in Ruhe und gehen morgen.“

Dieser Vorschlag beruhigte Caesar ganz und gar nicht, aber er wusste auch, dass McCullough einfach ohne ihn gehen würde. Und das würde den Überfall noch gefährlicher machen!

 ***

Das Wetter war denkbar ungünstig für einen Raubzug. Der Mond stand strahlend hell am Nachthimmel, dazu strich ein einzelner Suchscheinwerfer in regelmäßigen Abständen über das Feld und tauchte es in helles Licht. Caesar verzog das Gesicht. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Er konnte die Gefahr förmlich riechen.

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Lass uns die Sache abblasen“, zupfte er McCullough an der Jacke.

Der Colonel gab keine Antwort, sondern zwängte sich durch das Loch im Maschendrahtzaun. Caesar wollte ihm gerade folgen, als: „Hab ich dich endlich, du Dieb!“

Grelles Licht flammte auf, das Caesar schmerzhaft in den Augen brannte. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und warf sich instinktiv zu Boden. Geräusche eines Handgemenges waren zu hören, McCulloughs Stimme, der brüllte wie am Spieß, dazwischen das Dröhnen eines Gorillas und das Bellen von sich nähernden Hunden. Caesar öffnete seine tränenden Augen. Die Sicht kam nur langsam wieder zurück. Wild tastete er über den Maschendrahtzaun und zog sich durch das Loch. Der Draht verfing sich in seinem Fell, als wolle er ihn zurückhalten, aber Caesar achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Endlich konnte er wieder sehen!

Mit zwei Sätzen war er an dem Gorilla dran, der McCullough in einem eisernen Griff festhielt, dass sich der junge Mann vor Schmerz schier verbog, und biss den Gorilla kurzerhand in den Arm. Der ließ, wohl mehr aus Überraschung, denn aus Schmerz, los. Caesar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment ein weiteres Mal, sprang zähnefletschend und zischend um den Gorilla herum und biss ihn ein weiteres Mal, diesmal in die Hinterflanke. McCullough war mittlerweile durch das Loch und außer Sichtweite. Caesar setzte ihm nach, bevor sich der wütende Gorilla von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte.

 ***

Bei ihrem Unterschlupf fanden sie wieder zusammen. Lauschend und keuchend hockten sie im Innern des hohlen Baumes, ob ihnen auch niemand folgte, aber der Wald blieb ruhig.

„Bist du verletzt?“, flüsterte Caesar.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer. Nichts weiter. Du?“

„Alles in Ordnung.“

McCullough gluckste plötzlich.

„Hast du den Gorilla wirklich in den Hintern gebissen?“

„Nein!“

„Doch, hast du! Ich hab’s doch gesehen.“

„Ich beiße keine Gorillas in den Hintern.“

Caesar musste plötzlich selbst lachen.

„Vielleicht hab ich doch. Es war dunkel, keine Ahnung!“

Das trockene Laub raschelte, als sich der Colonel bewegte. In der warmen Sicherheit des Baumes glaubte Caesar, den Atem seines Gegenübers auf dem Fell zu spüren, aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein Luftzug von draußen.

„Danke, Äffchen.“

„Gern geschehen“, krächzte er. War es der Adrenalinrausch, der langsam abklang, oder warum stieg ihm plötzlich die Hitze zu Kopf? Eine elektrisierende Spannung lag in der Luft, die sich wie ein zentnerschweres Gewicht auf Caesars Brust legte. Zögernd langte er mit der Hand aus. Zuerst traf er McCulloughs Brust, dann tastet er sich weiter nach oben, über Hals, Kinn, Lippen und Wange.

Er erwartete ein: „Pfoten weg!“, zu hören, aber nichts dergleichen. Irritiert ließ Caesar die Hand sinken. Er traute seinen eigenen Gefühlen in diesem Moment nicht. Alles in ihm drängt hin zu McCullough, aber da stand, einer unsichtbaren Wand gleich, ein unausgesprochenes Tabu zwischen ihnen. Menschen und Affen mochten einigermaßen in Frieden miteinander leben, zusammen arbeiten, gemeinsam zur Schule gehen, Freundschaften schließen, aber körperliche Anziehung, Begierde oder gar Sex, das ging zu weit. Dafür war es im Miteinander von Menschen und Affen noch zu früh.

Caesar zögerte noch, da berührten zuerst Finger und dann eine Hand sein Fell. Sie zerzauste sein Haarkleid und bürstete es gegen den Strich. Die Berührung war der Wills nicht unähnlich und doch ganz anders. Lust und Begehren gingen von ihr aus und eine tiefe Neugierde gegenüber dem gleichzeitig fremden und so vertrauten Geschöpf. Ein Schauder durchlief Caesar, als McCulloughs Finger die Haut unter seinem Fell berührten. Er umfasste McCulloughs Hand und hielt sie, gegen seine Brust gepresst, fest. Mit dem freien Arm umfing er den Körper des Colonels, der ohne zu zögern in die Umarmung eintauchte, die ihm Caesar anbot. Dieses Mal war er es, der dem Schimpansen die Hand in den Nacken legte, um seine Stirn gegen die Caesars zu reiben, bevor er ihn küsste. Es war ein ungeschickter und scheuer Kuss, aber Caesar glaubte, in seinem Leben nichts Schöneres erlebt zu haben. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, die ganze Welt umarmen zu wollen, doch dieses Mal war jemand hier. Dieses Mal konnte er es mit jemandem teilen und tat dies mit aller Hingabe, zu der er fähig war.

Draußen begann es zu schneien.

 ***

Als McCullough am nächsten Morgen aus dem hohlen Baum kroch, war er überrascht über den frisch gefallenen Schnee und einen sehr wachen Caesar. Einigermaßen verlegen blickten sie sich an. Caesar kratzte sich hinterm Ohr.

„Fisch?“, bot er dem Menschen plump an, der sich ihm gegenüber setzte und das Angebot dankend entgegen nahm.

„Wegen letzter Nacht …“

„Äffchen, müssen wir darüber reden?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Macht man das nicht so?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab noch nie … und dann mit einem Bettvorleger wie dir …“

„Wir haben ja nicht wirklich … Warum bringen sie uns das nicht in der Schule bei?“

„Erwachsene! Haben wahrscheinlich Schiss, dass wir auf falsche Gedanken kommen.“

Sie aßen schweigend.

„Also“, begann der Colonel ein weiteres Mal. Offensichtlich ließ ihn die Sache nicht los. „Und wie jetzt weiter?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na ja, sind wir jetzt zusammen? Oder einfach nur pervers?“

„Wir sind _nicht_ pervers! Hör auf, so zu reden.“ Caesar kratzte sich wiederum hinterm Ohr, plötzlich unsicher geworden. „Oder hat’s dir nicht gefallen?“

„Doch, schon. Irgendwie. Dir nicht?“

„Doch. Irgendwie schon.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Und sie grinsten spitzbübisch.

 ***

Es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Mal. Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, als hätten sie sich endlich die Anziehung eingestanden, die stets zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Die Nächte waren leidenschaftlich, ungeschickt, begierig, einmalig, aber vor allem waren sie eines: gewollt.

Und warum auch nicht? Hier draußen, im Herz des Waldes, gab es niemanden, der ihr Tun missbilligen würde. Spechte und Hirsche interessierten sich nicht dafür, was ein halbwüchsiger Schimpanse und ein Teenager des Nachts in einem hohlen Baumstamm trieben und gelegentlich auch untertags, denn die Finger konnten sie kaum mehr voneinander lassen. Wie Specht und Hirsch verschwendeten sie, nachdem sie die ersten Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt hatten, auch keine Gedanken mehr daran, was sie taten und ob es am Ende gar anstößig war. Zuneigung regte sich in ihnen, pure Neugierde und körperliche Lust.

McCullough erlebte zum ersten Mal, was es hieß, jemandem zugetan zu sein, auch wenn er noch immer weit davon entfernt war, das Wort _Liebe_ überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Er stürzte sich mit einem Hunger in diese Beziehung, den Caesar nur zu gerne stillte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Miteinander, aber es funktionierte und es machte sie beide glücklich. Was wollten sie mehr?

Leider war es, wie Caesar vorausgesagt hatte, mit den paradiesischen Zuständen mit Einbruch des Winters vorbei. Innerhalb weniger Nächte wurde es bitterkalt. Hätten sie den mit Sand und Glut befüllten Eimer nicht in den Baum gestellt, sie wären wohl schon in den ersten Winternächten jämmerlich erfroren. Zudem wurde es immer schwieriger, genügend Nahrung zu beschaffen. Fisch und Winterpflanzen wie Hagebutten, Wurzeln, wilde Rüben und Kohlsorten beherrschten ihren Speiseplan. Caesar wäre schon längst wieder nach Mill Valley zurückgekehrt, doch der Colonel blieb stur dabei: Er wollte nicht zurück!

 ***

Einigermaßen mürrisch stapfte Caesar an einem besonders kalten Wintertag vom Fluss zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf. Der Frost hatte sich tief in seine Knochen gefressen, er war hungrig und müde. Selbst das Versprechen auf einen gemütlichen Baum und McCulloughs warme Arme verbesserten seine Laune nicht. So vertieft war er in seinen eigenen Ärger, dass er die Menschen erst registrierte, als er bereits vor ihnen stand. Soldaten in winterlichen Tarnfarben, die Gesichter verhüllt mit Tüchern und Schneebrillen, die Gewehre umgehängt und Affenschädel von ihren Gürteln baumelnd.

Die Tatsache, dass sie genauso überrascht waren wie er, rettete dem Schimpansen das Leben. Caesar schnellte blitzschnell herum und brach krachend durch das Unterholz. Das aufgeregte Geschrei der Soldaten verfolgte ihn und obwohl die Panik drohte, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren und sein Herz heftig in der Brust hämmerte, galten seine Gedanken in diesem Augenblick McCullough, der nichts von der drohenden Gefahr wusste. Wie von einer inneren Kraft gezogen brüllte Caesar aus voller Kehle einen Warnruf. Als Antwort peitschten die ersten Schüsse durch das Unterholz, zerfetzten das Blattwerk und zersplitterten das Holz der Bäume. Caesar war in seinem Leben noch nie so gejagt worden. Die Verfolgungen durch den Colonel und seine Handlanger waren nichts im Vergleich hierzu. Wenn er dieses Spiel verlor, dann war er tot. Er begann zu verstehen, wie es während des Krieges gewesen war.

Mit wild klopfendem Herz raste der Schimpanse den nächsten Baum hoch, einen Ast entlang, sprang ab und verfehlte den benachbarten Baum um Haaresbreite. Für eine Schrecksekunde fiel er, ehe seine Hände einen Ast zu fassen bekamen. Keuchend zog sich Caesar hoch und floh weiter. Er glaubte, die Schüsse würden leiser werden, aber die Menschen waren ihm noch immer dicht auf den Fersen. Sie würden nicht ruhen, bis sie ihn erlegt hatten, dessen war er sich sicher. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg, da kam ihm der Fluss in den Sinn. Wenn er sich todesmutig in die Fluten stürzte, mussten die Menschen dann nicht glauben, er wäre ertrunken? Der Plan war riskant, aber war Caesar so vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, dass er sich nicht weiter um das Für und Wider kümmerte.

Schüsse peitschten an ihm vorbei.

Viel zu nah!

Der Schimpanse krachte durch das Blätterwerk, jagte den nächsten Baumstamm hinauf und schwang sich weiter. Und dort, endlich, schlängelte sich der Fluss durch den Wald. Ohne noch länger zu zögern, warf sich Caesar in die eisige Fluten und ging sofort unter wie ein Stein. Er paddelte.

_Wie ein Hund. Paddle wie ein Hund!_

Und kam prustend wieder an die Oberfläche.

Die Strömung hatte ihn erfasst und riss ihn mit sich. Von weit entfernt hörte er das wütende Gebrüll der Menschen. Ob sie die Jagd jetzt aufgeben würden? Er hoffte es, doch bald drehten sich seine Gedanken nur mehr darum, nicht zu ertrinken. Das eisige Wasser durchtränkte sein Fell, lähmte seinen Körper und zog ihn immer wieder unter die Oberfläche. Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Verzweifelt versuchte Caesar näher ans Ufer heranzuschwimmen, doch wann immer seine klammen Hände etwas zu fassen bekamen, hatte er nicht die Kraft, sich lange genug festzuhalten, um sich ans Ufer zu ziehen. Seine Kräfte erlahmten. Arme und Lunge brannten vor Anstrengung, da fühlte er sich plötzlich am Genick gepackt und ans Ufer gezogen. Zitternd vor Erschöpfung lag er bäuchlings auf dem gefrorenen Boden. Sein Körper brannte vor Kälte.

„Du Idiot! Willst du dich umbringen?“, fuhr ihn der Colonel zischend an, der neben ihn im Gras kniete und jetzt versuchte, den völlig durchnässten Schimpansen auf die Beine zu bringen. Caesar schloss die Augen und stemmte sich auf Knie und Hände. Er hustete und spuckte Wasser. Ihm war so kalt, er bekam keinen Ton über die Lippen.

„Verdammt, wir müssen dich so schnell wie möglich ins Warme bringen!“ Jetzt klang McCullough wirklich tief besorgt. Er hatte gehofft, dem hohlen Baum für einige Zeit fernbleiben zu können, um die Soldaten nicht auf ihren Unterschlupf aufmerksam zu machen, aber jede Minute in der eisigen Umgebung verkleinerte Caesars Überlebenschance. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zurückzukehren. Sofort!

 ***

McCullough schlug den Vorhang zurück und schleppte Caesar in das warme Innere. Rasch legte er den Rest trockener Ästchen in den Eimer und pustete vorsichtig in die Glut. Caesar, kaum bei Sinnen und zitternd wie Espenlaub, rückte so nahe an den Eimer heran, dass der Colonel befürchtete, der Affe würde sich an der Glut verbrennen, weil er die Hitze nicht mehr richtig spürte. Grober als beabsichtigt stieß er den Schimpansen zurück und schälte den bibbernden Caesar aus der nassen Kleidung, die überzogen war mit einer feinen Eisschicht. Leise vor sich hinschimpfend rubbelte der Colonel Caesars Fell trocken, bevor er ihm seine Jacken überwarf. Zusammen mit der Glut, die das Innere des Baumes aufheizte, massierte er wieder etwas Wärme in den zitternden Affenkörper. Caesars Lebensgeister kehrten zurück. Schwach rieb er seinen Kopf an den McCulloughs.

„Keine Bange“, murmelte der. „Wir kriegen das schon hin.“

Während Caesar wenig später, dicht an ihn gedrängt, schlief, hielt McCullough Wache. Er traute dem Frieden nicht, doch das Glück blieb ihnen hold. Kein Soldat zeigte sich. Tatsächlich blieb es so ruhig, dass McCullough selbst, durch die Wärme eingelullt, wegnickte.

Als er wieder aufwachte, klebte ihm das Shirt schweißnass am Körper. Die Glut hatte den Baum aufgeheizt wie einen Ofen und Caesar neben ihm brannte vor Fieber. Der Schimpanse schlief unruhig. Immer wieder befeuchtete er mit der Zunge die trockenen Lippen in einem fruchtlosen Versuch, seinen Durst zu stillen.

„Ich hol dir was zu trinken“, murmelte McCullough, bevor er aufstand, um etwas Schnee in einen Becher zu füllen und ihn zu schmelzen. Caesar trank das kühle Nass gierig.

„Mir ist kalt.“ Enger kroch er in die Decke und näher an McCullough heran, dem zum ersten Mal Zweifel an seinem Plan kamen, den Winter hier zu verbringen. Noch schob er sie weit von sich. Caesar würde sich schon wieder erholen. Affen waren zähe Bastarde, die mit ein bisschen Fieber leicht fertig wurden, nicht wahr? Ruhe, Wärme, genügend Flüssigkeit, dann war der Bettvorleger bald wieder auf dem Damm.

 ***

Als es Caesar zwei Tage später nicht besser ging und statt dessen immer schwächer wurde, entschloss sich McCullough, nach Mill Valley zurückzukehren.

„Ich bring dich zurück, lad dich bei deinem Alten ab und verschwinde dann wieder. Wie klingt das?“

„Nach. Einem furchtbaren. Plan.“ Caesar lächelte schwach. In seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen flackerte das Fieber.

„Furchtbar war die Entscheidung, dich überhaupt mitzunehmen! Ohne dich wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen. Ich wäre einfach hier geblieben, bis ans Ende meiner Tage.“

„Deine hässliche Visage. Würde mir fehlen.“

Grimmig packte der Colonel ihre Vorräte zusammen und half Caesar in drei der vier Jacken. Die letzte behielt er für sich. Dann hievte er sich den Schimpansen auf den Rücken.

„Bin. Zu schwer“, protestierte der kraftlos, aber davon wollte der Colonel nichts hören.

„Hältst du mich für ein Weichei? Das wird ein Spaziergang!“

Trotzig stapfte er los, durch den verschneiten Wald, der sich in seiner ganzen klirrenden Unberührtheit vor ihnen präsentierte, denn es hatte in der Nacht frisch geschneit.

McCullough kam nur langsam voran. Bald keuchte er vor Anstrengung. Ihm rann der Schweiß über den Rücken. Seine Beine zitterten. Sein Atem stand ihm wie Nebel vor dem Gesicht, verfing sich in seinen Haaren und Bart und ließ die Härchen zu Eis werden. Seine Sicht verschwamm zunehmend vor Erschöpfung. Alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war das grelle Weiß des Schnees, der die ganze Welt unter sich zu begraben schien. Vielleicht würde sie im Frühling zu neuem Leben erwachen, aber ob er diesen Frühling noch erleben würde?

Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte McCullough, Gestalten durch das Unterholz huschen zu sehen, aber sobald er stehen blieb, um einen genauen Blick darauf zu werfen, verschwand der Spuk. Wurde er langsam verrückt? Oder spielte das grelle Weiß des Schnees, das durch das Dunkel der Bäume gebrochen wurde, seinen Augen einen Streich? Das bedrückende Gefühl, beständig beobachtet zu werden, wollte ihn einfach nicht verlassen.

Caesar auf seinem Rücken hatte sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gerührt. Wie eine Bürde lag er schwer auf McCulloughs Schultern und machte jeden Schritt zur Qual.

„Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass sich der Schwimmunterricht wirklich lohnt. Du bist gepaddelt wie ein echter Affenfisch. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Abgehackt und rau stieß McCullough die Worte aus, nur um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Caesar gab keine Antwort. Hätte er den warmen Atem nicht im Nacken gespürt, McCullough hätte geglaubt, er würde eine Leiche durch den Wald schleppen. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen.

Die Straße, er musste zur Straße! Sie war sein Ziel, der Rettungsanker, der ihn trotz Schwäche beständig vorwärtstrieb. Wie weit war es noch? Er hatte sämtliches Gespür für Distanz und Zeit verloren. War er am Ende vom Weg abgekommen? Ging er im Kreis? War er an dieser Baumgruppe nicht eben erst vorbeigekommen? Er blinzelte, um die Tränen wegzuzwinkern, die ihm das grelle Weiß des Schnees in die Augen trieb. Von oben rieselte Schnee auf ihn und seine Bürde herab.

Und dann wuchsen die Gestalten, die sein Blickfeld nie wirklich verlassen hatten, plötzlich aus dem Unterholz heraus wie schwarze Fäulnis. Sie saß oben in den Baumwipfeln, flossen über Boden und Schnee und versperrten ihm den Weg. Ein wütendes Kreischen und Schnauben zerbrach die Stille des Waldes. Direkt vor McCullough landete ein unförmiger, muskulöser Schatten schneestiebend auf dem Boden. Langsam richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, ein wahrer Krieger, ein Maschinengewehr auf dem Rücken, ein zweites in der Hand. In seinem vernarbten Gesicht, zerstört durch Folter und unzählige Schlachten, richtete sich nur das rechte Auge auf den Colonel. Das andere, trüb wie Nebel, war schon vor Jahren blind geworden.

Der Schatten hatte endlich ein Gesicht bekommen.

McCullough blieb stehen. Wankend, keuchend. Er fürchtete, Caesar würde ihm jeden Moment vom Rücken gleiten.

„Aus dem Weg“, krächzte er den fremden Affenkrieger an. Verstand er denn nicht, dass er weiter musste, wenn er Caesar retten wollte?

McCullough tat einen wankenden Schritt vorwärts. Sein Weg endete am Ende des Gewehrlaufes, der sich schmerzhaft in seine Brust bohrte. Herausfordernd reckte er das Kinn vor, auch wenn ihm der Schweiß die Schläfe nach unten perlte. Caesar rührte sich auf seinem Rücken und ächzte.

„Aus dem Weg!“

„Lass Affe hier und du kannst gehen.“

Die Stimme des Fremden war rau und unbarmherzig wie die Wildnis selbst. Mit Nachdruck presste er den Gewehrlauf gegen McCulloughs Brust, den Finger am Abzug.

„Nein. Ich lass ihn hier nicht verrecken. Aus dem Weg!“

McCullough glaubte so etwas wie Überraschung im Gesicht des Fremden zu lesen. Oder war es doch nur die lodernde Flamme des Wahnsinns?

„Dummer Mensch! Kannst gehen, aber lass Affe hier.“

Hatte ihn der Fremde nicht verstanden? Zorn kroch in McCullough hoch, aber er war zu erschöpft. Es blieb bei einem Fünkchen, wo sonst ein Feuer gelodert hätte.

„Nein.“

Der fiebernde Schimpanse auf seinem Rücken atmete zitternd ein. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass er noch immer lebte. Und das gab McCullough Kraft.

„Er ist mein Freund. Ich bringe ihn nach Hause. Aus dem Weg!“

Der Druck gegen seine Brust wurde stärker. Eine falsche Bewegung und sein Blut würde den Schnee tränken. Der Fremde fletschte die Zähne, sein Gesicht eine Maske des Zorns. Die sich so plötzlich auflöste, wie sie entstanden war. Er legte den Kopf schief, blickte nicht mehr länger den Colonel an, sondern an diesem vorbei auf Caesar.

„Freund. Nach Hause“, murmelte der schwach.

Der Widerstreit der Gefühle war auf dem Gesicht des Fremden deutlich zu erkennen. Überraschung, Zorn, Hoffnung, sie alle vermischten sich zu einem wirren Miteinander, an dessen Ende nur Verständnis oder Vernichtung stehen konnte.

Schließlich verschwand der Druck von McCulloughs Brust.

„Geht!“, zischte der Fremde und machte den Weg frei.

 ***

McCullough erreichte den mächtigen Schlangenleib der Straße mit letzter Kraft. Samt seiner Last fiel er am Rand der Straße auf die Knie und kippte vornüber. Er hatte das Bewusstsein schon verloren, als sein Oberkörper auf den rauen Asphalt sank.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Obstplantagen Mill Valleys brummten geschäftig an diesem frühen Nachmittag. Die Ernte war ausgesprochen gut und alle mussten mit anpacken, um die Früchte zu pflücken und zu verarbeiten, bevor sie faulten. Als ein Militärjeep am Rande der betriebsamen Plantage hielt, zog sein seltener Anblick sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Affen und Menschen auf sich.

Taylor richtete sich auf. Zehn Jahre waren an dem schlaksigen Arbeiter nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Graue Strähnen durchzogen sein Haar, das weit zurückgewichen war. Die Falten in seinem wettergegerbten Gesicht waren tiefer als je zuvor. Er kratzte sich den Bart.

„Was will denn das Militär hier?“

„Kein Militär.“ Zira, die neben ihm arbeitete, wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Emblem, das die Seite des Jeeps zierte.

„Die gehören zum _KoVAK_.“

„Machen mir aber ganz den Eindruck von Militärs! Ich hasse Militärs.“

„Eine Schutztruppe schadet nicht“, gab die Äffin zu bedenken, aber Taylor hörte ihr nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Aus dem Jeep war ein junger Mann gestiegen. Er blickte sich wie suchend um, bevor er eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und die Autotüre zuschlug. Er war vielleicht Mitte zwanzig mit einem markanten Gesicht und einem gepflegten Bärtchen. Das Barett saß keck auf einem glattrasierten Schädel. Er kam Taylor dunkel bekannt vor, aber der Groschen fiel erst, als der Neuankömmling längst unter den Obstbäumen verschwunden war.

„Da hol mich doch der Teufel!“

 ***

Malcolm richtete sich auf und schob die Brille in die Stirn. Seine Augen unter den lockigen Haaren starrten den Mann vor sich feindselig an, der nonchalant die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle Malcolm dem Neuankömmling eine runterhauen, aber dann ließ er die schon geballte Faust wieder sinken und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

„Was willst du?“

„Ich glaube, die Frage kannst du dir selber beantworten, Malcolm. Ist er hier?“

„Natürlich ist er hier. Aber ich wünschte, du wärst es nicht. Was willst du? Alte Wunden aufreißen? Glaubst du, du kannst hier nach zehn Jahren einfach so auftauchen und …“

„Nein. Ich will mit ihm reden. Das ist alles.“

Malcolm schwieg überrascht. Er konnte die Augen hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern nicht lesen. Jeder in Mill Valley wusste, dass McCullough das Städtchen verlassen hatte, um in der neuaufgestellten Schutztruppe des _KoVAK_ Dienst zu tun. Weg, hatte es für ihn damals geheißen. Nur weg von seinem rabiaten Großvater und den Nachbarn, die sich über ihn und Caesar das Maul zerrissen. Aber nur Malcolm wusste wirklich, was damals im Bannwald zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Colonel vorgefallen war. Zu sagen, dass ihn die Eifersucht nicht geplagt hätte, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Nur, das war zehn Jahre her. Das Leben war seinen Lauf gegangen. Schwärmereien waren abgekühlt und anderswo neu aufgeflammt. Sollte er ausgerechnet dem Colonel verwehren, ebenfalls einen Schlussstrich unter die Vergangenheit zu setzen?

Schließlich siegte Malcolms freundliche Natur.

„Er ist dort drüben auf einem der Apfelbäume. Du kannst ihn nicht verfehlen.“

Der Colonel nickte und tippte dankend an den Rand seines Baretts, bevor er die angegebene Richtung einschlug.

 ***

Caesar kletterte hoch oben im knorrigen, alten Apfelbaum herum, einen halbvollen Korb auf dem Rücken. Mit ruhigen, gemessenen Bewegungen pflückte er einen Apfel nach dem anderen, suchten und fanden seine Hände und Füße wie von selbst einen Halt im Geäst. Es war eine Arbeit, für die er wie geschaffen war. Und es war eine Arbeit, die ihn wieder erdete, wenn er tagelang mit seinem Vater und dessen Mitarbeiterin Cornelia von Siedlung zu Siedlung gezogen war, um jene bei ihrer Aufklärungsarbeit zu unterstützen. Es war eine endlose Aufgabe, aber Caesar wollte es gar nicht anders haben. Vor allem, nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass ihm Cornelia sehr gut gefiel. Die etwas ältere Affendame war Caesar auch nicht abgeneigt.

Als sich jemand an der Leiter zu schaffen machte, blickte Caesar überrascht nach unten. Seine Hand, schon nach dem nächsten Apfel ausgestreckt, hielt in der Bewegung inne. Verwunderung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Dann reichte er dem Mann, der die Leiter nach oben kletterte, die Hand und half ihm das letzte Stück hinauf.

Der Colonel nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie ein. An seinen Lippen zupfte ein Lächeln.

„Danke, dass du mir dieses Mal keinen Apfel an den Kopf geworfen hast.“

Caesar schnaubte, bevor er nun doch den Apfel pflückte und ihn dem Colonel zuwarf. Der machte es sich samt der süßen Frucht im Geäst bequem. Caesar reckte sich schweigend nach einem besonders appetitlich aussehenden Apfel, bevor er sich zu McCullough ins Geäst setzte.

„Tut gut, dich zu sehen“, murmelte der Colonel. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du noch hier bist.“

Der Schimpanse zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte dem Menschen einen warmen Blick.

„Ich komme weit herum, aber Mill Valley ist mein Hafen. Irgendwann kehre ich immer hierher zurück.“ Er lächelte. „Schön dich zu sehen, _Colonel_.“

McCullough lachte und biss in den Apfel. Zufrieden und schmausend saßen sie hoch oben im alten Apfelbaum, während unter ihnen die nächste Generation junger Affen und Menschen kreischend und johlend vorbeitollte.

Und das war gut so.

 

~Ende~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das ist das Ende dieser Crackfic!  
> Ich hoffe, die verehrte Leserschaft hatte wenigstens halb so viel Spaß mit Lesen, wie ich mit Schreiben ^^
> 
> Und nun? Auf zu neuen Ufern, würd ich sagen. Die nächste Idee für die nächste Crackfic wartet bestimmt.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen :3


End file.
